


Brother to the Rescue

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Series: Perhaps happy end is not overrated. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, it's Hashirama's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Tobirama is trying to court Madara, but his brother is standing between them. Meanwhile Hashirama is tiptoeing around trying to find the person who caught his brother's affection with murder in mind. Because no one get away hurting his little cute Tobirama!
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Perhaps happy end is not overrated. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768849
Comments: 104
Kudos: 342





	1. Impatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this one is not finished because I don't know which end to go; happy end or not happy end. That's why I cannot put down the chapter number. Help me decide?
> 
> I tried to make this funny, but I don't have funny bone in me :/

Hashirama is a fan of cheap cliché love story; when he was young adolescent teen with hundreds human corpses as portfolio of his ninja career, the side of his room is a mountain of books and picture scrolls. If Tobirama collects knowledge and wisdom of the ninja world and beyond, Hashirama collects knowledge and wisdom of romances, of man and woman flirting with each other using cheap words, of man and woman entangled under sheets as the night burns with passion.

Naturally, he stops collecting when Mito moved in as his wife, out of respect and fear. Still, no one put a stop to his love for cheap cliché love story, the whole village knows, and no one minded. Because what could be better than a love story when it comes to entertainment.

* * *

Saturday night is family night; Hashirama used to have that when he was young, when mother and Kawarama and Itama were still brimming with life. After the youngest has fallen victim to the war, his father and last brother become distant. Butsuma was a broken piece of himself, unable to move forward from the loss of his beloved wife. Meanwhile his brother was always moving, never in one place, always trying to drown himself with trainings or studies.

Hashirama himself has gotten lost in his dream; he overlooked his only brother left for a friend that put his family above their friendship. He put the blame for their broken friendship on his little brother and created a cliff between them. With Mito and Touka’s help, he realized what a jerk he was to his only brother and tries to mend their broken brotherhood. The first step is to become closer to his brother again, albeit only physically at first.

That’s why he brings back the family night and emphasized the importances to both Tobirama and Touka. It was awkward at first, his brother was chatter box with Mito and Touka but he either clamp down or just outright aggressive towards Hashirama. Thankfully his ever-loving wife is very patience and understanding, “think of him as a cat, it will help.” She said and so he goes, and it was a life changing advice!

Hashirama didn’t think he had ever been closer to his little brother, physically aside. Tobirama attends their family nights regularly except when he was out for missions and sometimes, he would join Hashirama for lunch or breakfast. But he noticed his little brother bolted away when Madara is around. He understands the animosity between them, but that does not mean he approved it.

He also worries about Tobirama’s lack of friends and companion but taking the questions to his brother only resulted in dismissal. Hashirama didn’t want to upset his brother, they’re doing very good now, Tobirama is starting to confide him in private matters. Still, he couldn’t just pamper the younger, it’s not good for their growth, Madara said so. That’s why Hashirama secretly planned, he didn’t even tell his dearest wife!

It’s simple and Tobirama won’t suspect anything, after all there is nothing wrong with inviting your world best friend to a family night. There is also nothing wrong when said best friend’s little brother also tag along. Mother always said the way to man’s heart is through their stomach, that means mealtime is the bonding time, right?

* * *

“Oh, that is perfectly fine, dear. Because Tobirama is not coming tonight, we have enough to feed one more mouth. Do you know if Uchiha-san enjoy spicy food?” Mito smiles as she walks toward the food storage located next to the dining room. Her husband’s smile fell and turned upside down.

“Tobirama is not coming? But why? Why I didn’t hear about that before?” he asked in panic, his plan to make his little brother socialized with his friends!

Mito raised an eyebrow, “he has dinner plan, with another.”

Hashirama gasped and clutched his chest dramatically, “on Saturday night? Mito, is someone courting my little brother?”

His wife chuckled sweetly and put a hand over Hashirama’s, “I think it’s the other way around, dear.”

His eyes glimmers with unshed tears at the thought, using the other hand, he gently grasps his wife’s soft hand. “Do you know who my little brother is courting, darling?” how could he not know about this! Tobirama is courting someone, it is a very important moment for their family!

She shook her head but her smile never leave, “I do not know, and brother-in-law is not ready to tell us yet. For now, we could only hope everything goes well for him.”

Hashirama nodded fervently and pulled his wife into gentle hugs, “I’m so happy for him! My little brother has grown up into a great man, whoever the other person is, she must be extraordinary to be able to capture his attention!”

Mito chuckled into his chest and give him a soft pat on the back, “I have no doubt of it. Promise me to keep quiet about it, dear. We cannot say anything until Tobirama speak up for himself.” He nodded again and then twirls them around, Mito’s giggles are melodies to his ears.

* * *

Hashirama hums as enter his office, last night’s dinner was great! Touka was surprisingly amiable towards the Uchiha brothers, and Izuna was very charming! Madara was a little bit grumpy, but Hashirama couldn’t blame him, he was working very hard that day. He was grateful that Madara still accept his invitation even though he must be tired.

There is also the news of his little brother courting someone! The brunette giggled to himself at the thought, he didn’t realize his brother is enamored with another person. Who could it be? He is curious, but as Mito said, he has to wait until his brother let him in this secret. After all, his brother pulls away when Hashirama is being a little bit forceful, just like a cat.

He will try to sneakily pry information from his little brother, he is a great shinobi and great shinobi do that all the time. Right?

* * *

Tobirama didn’t come when lunch break arrived, it’s not like there are much emergency work at the moment, what with the Nara finally officially join the administration seat. Hashirama pouts as he put down the scroll he wasn’t actually reading, perhaps Tobirama is having lunch with his partner. Are they partner now? Lovers? Perhaps still friends? He would be happy if his little brother is enjoying lunch with his person of interest, he is not lonely or jealous!

Or maybe there was indeed emergency works that Hashirama didn’t know of. He should check, it would be bad if his little brother is immersed in work and forgot to eat again. Hashirama is not going to spy on Tobirama, he is being a responsible big brother. With that thought, he left his office in determination and with much grace he could muster, knocked on the advisor’s office door.

Hashirama quickly enters when he received a muffled acknowledgement from inside. Tobirama is working on his table, head hunched over a scroll and his right hand holding a calligraphy brush hovering over the inkstone. The older frowns as he took in the heavy bag under his brother’s eyes, he is impossibly paler than he already is. The brunette quickly make way to stand next to his brother.

“Tobirama, are you okay? Are you sick? Here, let me check your temperature,” he reached out for his face, but his little brother evades his hand and glares.

“I’m fine,” he spat out. Hashirama shudders inwardly, his little brother is very scary when he wants to be. He steeled himself and put on his best kicked puppy face.

“Tobirama, you know I hate it when you get sick. How could I eat or sleep knowing you might be ill? I would hate myself if I didn’t make sure you’re at the best condition when it’s in my power to do so,” his smile of victory is well hidden under the pout. His little brother is weak to his pleas, Mito banned him from abusing it but if its intention is well there should be no problem. Tobirama turned his face towards the hand with a frown, and _oh_ Hashirama know that look.

“I’m really fine, anija. I’m sorry for making you worry; I just wish to be alone right now.”

Hashirama sighed in relief as his chakra run over the younger’s body, “well, everything seems fine. Your body temperature is lower than usual though.”

Tobirama hummed and turned his eyes to the sky, “winter should be upon us soon, I will stock up on the ginger tea.” The younger let out a pleasant sigh when Hashirama start to massage his temple.

“Mito has something new, it’s something the Uzumaki received from the snow country. You would love it, Tobirama. It’s sweet and rich in texture but fills your belly with warmth,” his little brother is so cute, he doesn’t understand why Madara hates Tobirama so.

“What is it called?”

“I think it’s called cocoa,” Mito was excited when she made cups of hot cocoa for them last night. It was too sweet for Touka but Izuna and Madara enjoyed it greatly, they wondered if it could become a common commodity in the village. Tracking the source would take a few weeks, in the meantime, only Mito and the Uzumaki has access to it.

Tobirama let out another pleasant breath when Hashirama plays with his hair. Good, he managed to lower his brother’s guard. It should be easier to get answer from him like this. The brunette made a few quick glances around the room; Madara usually take an hour break because he had to run back to the compound when he’s not eating with Hashirama, while Nara barely use this office because the other two occupants are too much to handle.

It’s still better to be safe, after all every wall has its ears. He quietly draws up the sound barrier without alerting the other shinobi. All left is to lead his brother, direct questions would raise his guard again. Remember Mito’s advice, take it slow and easy.

“Tobirama, Mito and I are wondering, if you would like to stay with us until the winter pass. We know you are exceptionally capable of taking care of yourself, but well, I just can’t help but worried,” that’s not a lie, because his little brother has a lower body temperature than most, cold weathers are hard for him. That’s why the younger needs to stock up on teas and foods that could raise his temperature easily.

Said brother hums as he tries to think while getting lost under Hashirama’s touch. “Maybe, I’ll see,” he murmured softly and let out a soft moan when Hashirama’s fingers move lower to massages his nape. Unknown to him, Hashirama is dancing victoriously inside his brain. Oh, if only Madara could see just how cute his little brother is, too bad Tobirama would kill him if the Uchiha ever see him like this.

“You should take a vacation, see here you’re way too tense. Perhaps, a vacation to Uzumaki? The view of the Uzumaki when the weather is clear was very breathtaking, you should see it, brother. Mito showed me before, it was really romantic!”

“Mm, I’m sure it was.”

Hashirama bit his lips to stifle a giggle, “maybe it was because I was with Mito. She makes everything…better.” He smiles stupidly, he still cannot believe it sometimes, Mito is amazing and stunning and his wife!

“Mm, I’m sure she does.”

Is Tobirama purring? It sounds like he is purring. Oh my mokuton! His little brother is so adorable!

“Or we could take a vacation together, as family. We never had time before, but with Madara and Izuna here, don’t you think we could afford those?” his little brother twitched at the mention of the two Uchiha, but didn’t pull away from Hashirama. He knows Izuna and Tobirama are doing better, they are learning to tolerate each other and manages to exchange words without being hostile. Yet, his little brother and Madara couldn’t even hold a civil conversation for more than two sentences!

“Too soon,” Tobirama leaned forward, crossed his arms on the table and slightly bend down to allow Hashirama a better access. The Senju senior happily works his fingers down to the younger’s shoulders and back.

“Is it? Too bad though, Mito said in winter the view is absolutely dazzling. Oh, I know, why don’t you go with your friend!” easy and slow, Hashirama. He skillfully put a little bit more pressure on the tense spots, earning a soft cute mewl from his little brother. Oh my mokuton! His little brother is mewl-ing! MEWL! He must share this adorableness with his wife!

“No friend—ah—to bring”

“What about the one you had dinner with last night?” he deliberately pours a small amount of chakras on the tense spot, it makes his brother relax further under his touch. Hashirama has to admit unwillingly, his little brother is touch-starved and it’s all his fault.

“There was no one,” he couldn’t see the younger’s expression, but his little brother is lying, that’s for sure.

Hashirama pretends to hum in confusion, “that’s weird, Mito said you couldn’t come to dinner last night because you have dinner date with someone.” Tobirama didn’t answer and he frowns at the tiny poking bad thought he had push away last night.

“Did you lie about that? Because you didn’t want to eat with Madara and Izuna?” that’s…sad and not good. Lying is not good, especially between them. He doesn’t want to punish his little brother because technically they are adult with freedom to do as they please, but still, he doesn’t want his little brother to be a liar. At least not to him.

Tobirama stood up so quickly, Hashirama was send tumbling back and almost fall if not for his fast reflexes. The younger was staring at the door with wide eyes while the older is blinking owlishly at his back.

“Tobirama?” he called out in concern; did he make a mistake? It could be because he kept saying Madara and Izuna’s names.

“Madara…was with you last night, anija?” Tobirama’s voice is shaky and there is a tint of sadness in it, Hashirama’s not really sure.

“Yes, with Izuna. Madara finally agreed to join our dinner night, but it’s not because you’re not there! They don’t know you would be absent!” he doesn’t want his little brother to think that they’re alienating him! He flails when he received no reply from the younger. Oh no, is Tobirama angry? Or maybe he is disappointed at his big brother!

A soft sigh breaks him out his mini panic attack, Tobirama has turned so they’re facing each other. But his little brother is frowning, not the usual grumpy and annoyed frowns but a sad one.

“It’s fine, I understand. I did have a dinner planned with someone but…it doesn’t matter,” his little brother looks so sad and small, Hashirama had read and seen enough love stories to know, this is face of someone’s hearts being broken.

“Why not? Would you tell your anija what happened, Tobirama?” he crossed the gap between them and softly squeezed pair of pale wrists.

His little brother turned his face away, “they didn’t come—” _how dare they!_ “but it’s fine. I’m being stupid anyway—”

“Of course not! Tell me who is it and I will make it right!” _how dare they hurt his little brother like this! If he could put his fingers around their necks!_

He must have made weird faces, because Tobirama chuckled at him and moved his hands so their fingers are touching. “Don’t think about it, I would detest it if they’re being nice to me only because you told them to. I was too impatient, we hardly know each other aside from names, of course they would be wary.”

Hashirama pouts but relaxed and focus on their entangled fingers, “still, the polite thing to do is to speak up instead of ghosting you like that.” Imagining that his little brother spends all night waiting for the other person, not knowing whether they will ever come or not, he started to tear up.

“I’m fine, anija.”

The older looked up from their fingers to object, because Tobirama wasn’t fine. He was lonely and sad, not understanding where he could possibly had gone wrong and why didn’t they come. And he chooses to blame himself for being too cold, too scary, too suspicious. His little brother was brooding because he doesn’t want to burden his anija, he thought he was being stupid.

But his selfless and brave little brother is smiling at him, he is looking at Hashirama with so much love and respect. And he just let it go, whoever that person is, they don’t matter right now. Because his anija will make him better and happy!

“I would believe it if you go out for lunch with me, and dinners!” Hashirama grinned and looped their arms together, their legs already moving towards the door.

Tobirama laughed and pinches the older’s cheek, “don’t get ahead of yourself there, anija.”

His little brother deserves only the best, and Hashirama would see it with his eyes. The second step to rebuild the bridge of their brotherhood is to help his little brother find loves. And Tobirama said his love for love stories are pointless and useless, geez.

* * *

Trying to trip his little brother into spoiling that person’s name is harder than any stealth missions, even with Mito helping him. Hashirama was forced to spy on his brother instead, if he couldn’t make Tobirama say their name then he would make his little brother show him who it is. But it’s been almost a week, and no one seems suspicious enough. Although he’s starting to worry the younger’s schedule.

Six days of following his brother around, he found out just how workaholic Tobirama really is. The pale Senju woke up early and start his day with kata, a simple tea for breakfast while reading a book and then left to work. Instead of using hiraishin to get to his office faster, Tobirama walks through the village and greets the villagers as politely as he could while asking them for their problems that he could perhaps help to solve. Adding more works onto his mountain of works!

Tobirama starts his works before either Hashirama or Madara even left their respective houses. And when Madara finally show up, the same time as Hashirama does, they greeted each other with a single raised eyebrow. That’s not a proper greeting at all! A few hours later, Nara would peek in his supposedly office, exchanging a few words with the two other shinobis and left with mountain of works. He found out a few weeks ago that Nara was using the library as his office because it’s safer without Madara in there.

Dramatics, all of them! Lunch come and over quickly without anything to remark, Tobirama only had lunch with him or not at all depending how busy they are that day. Then the younger spend the rest of his work time truly working, he only rests one or two minutes every two hours or so. That is so not healthy! He should implement more break times or bribe Touka into stealing Tobirama away from his works.

His little brother left the office two or three hours later than Hashirama and Madara, with a few papers and scrolls between his arms to finish at home. Do not take works outside the tower, he is going to bring that up on the next meeting. Tobirama took a detour back, checking on the villagers, mainly elderly, and the ongoing construction of the hospital. Hashirama felt bad for making them works even in late night, but the building is going to become the most important part of their village along with the academy.

Both Tobirama and Madara had emphasized the importance of pushing the completion as soon as possible, and everyone agreed on it. However, Hashirama didn’t know his little brother would check on it at late night when most officers are already asleep or resting and even brings the workers lots of refreshments. Truly his brother is a blessing, next to his beloved wife and Madara.

His brother’s day is not done yet when he enters his house, two blocks away from Hashirama’s, and changed into much more comfortable yukata for sleeping. Despite his insistence to eat dinner together, Hashirama found himself stuck with different clan leaders every night this particular week. Yes, Akimichi-dono, your clan is the best with barbeque, no, the new barbeque store cannot hold a candle to your drool-worthy secret recipes.

Even Nara-dono witfully led him away from his brother and into the Nara compound, suddenly he found himself surrounded by children talking to him excitedly or trying to secretly push green peas onto his innocent plate! Hashirama tried to ask Mito for help, but his beautiful and deadly wife encouraged him to get better at socializing with the other clan heads. She loves her husband dearly, but if said husband come back drunk every night, well, only heaven knows what she is very much capable of. He tried to bribe Touka, but that traitor only laughed at his misery!

Tobirama went to sleep after working on the papers he brought home around two or three in the morning. And he woke up at five! That is so unhealthy! Hashirama will definitely have a talk with him after this.

Overall, he couldn’t catch the culprit that hurt Tobirama even after six days of spying. Either they’re someone that could approached his brother naturally without raising Hashirama’s suspicion; like that bread lady or fish lady or someone even closer to both of them, maybe it’s Touka! Nah, it couldn’t be her, their cousin would rather gouge her own eyes than to deliberately hurt Tobirama like that.

At the seventh day, he was scolded by amused Tobirama. Of course, his brother knew he was being spied on by wood clone, best sensor in the whole Fire continent is not self-made title afterall, though Hashirama had actually stupidly forgot about that one detail. It was also his brother that send those clan leaders upon him nights after nights! He knew something was not right, there is no way all those busy people would coincidentally suddenly have time for dinner together; we made too much food, lies, all of them!

Hashirama also received scolding from Mito; no, spying on your brother is not appropriate no matter what the reason is, unless it was under the possibility of treason or fratricide. Then everything went normal, no more spying as side note, and winter quickly visit them. Hashirama couldn’t be happier; Tobirama stay with them almost the whole winter and managed to socialize with Madara without plotting murder every two sentences! They managed to find a neutral ground with similar hobby of jutsu theories that sound really horrifying to Hashirama and Izuna; no Tobirama/nii-san you are forbidden to try to create a black hole by combining hiraishin and mangekyo!

Winter passed without much problem excepts a few intentional fires breaks out in the Uchiha compound; Touka called them crazy pyromaniacs while Tobirama called them childish arsonist while dumping the whole lake on their head. At least Madara look ashamed of his clan’s bad habit, because Izuna was enjoying the whole thing without a hint of shame or guilt! Hashirama was drowning in his work; finally, families of merchants deem their village safe enough to habit and civilian are starting to gather. He was really busy, no one said he would be this busy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people usually prefer this kind of story from either Madara or Tobirama's pov. But it's fun, writing a love story seen from third party who is also a responsible culprit for all the unfortunate happening :D
> 
> So, I cannot put end notes for chapter when the story only have one chapter?? I have to go back and edit it, removed end note for story and change it to end note for chapter every time???


	2. Izuna in the Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, this whole story is on Hashirama's pov. I finished up to chapter 4, and it could end up as happy end? Dunno yet, I'll see where my brain goes with this. 
> 
> Theme song for this is Love Is Like A Petal by Hong Jin Young.

Spring is Hashirama’s favorite season, not because of the mokuton, but because there are lots of parties being held under the beautiful cherry blossom trees. The Senju held Spring Celebration Festival at the beginning of the season, the whole clan gathering and offering prayers to the God, and then they party like never before with rice wines and music. Meanwhile the Uchiha held regular parties to appreciate the beauty of cherry blossoms and just enjoy themselves. The other clans also held similar parties, although the Akimichi is only using them as excuse to eat dinner together with people from other clans.

As their esteemed leader, Hashirama is invited to lots of parties and he loves it! Mito didn’t get as angry as she usually would be when he comes home dead drunk because it’s part of his duty; Touka protested that’s not actually his duty but she enjoys the parties as well. Three weeks into spring and he already received three invitations from three different families; the newly joined shy Aburame, the strict but surprisingly kind Hyuuga and of course the renowned Akimichi with their food. Hashirama loves spring!

He loves it more since he could finally have friendly drinks with Madara, his best friend! The Uchiha head is a natural drinker, he could drink Hashirama under the table and still held his composure, truly terrifying. His little brother is also like that, not easy to fell victim to the sinful liquors and Hashirama planned to have the two compete to see who is better. Talking about his little brother, Tobirama has been evading every parties’ invitations send to his way.

His brother needs to socialize more with other people around his age; Hashirama theorized his little brother’s lack of understanding of common sense is because he has no friend! Hiraishin is a great jutsu and all, but even the wildest Uzumaki won’t try to tempt the nature of time and dimension because they’re just curious. Madara also turns out to be bad influence because, really, testing to see if they could defy gravity by calling forth a giant stone from the sky is not okay for Hashirama’s heart! And not to mention Mito, she is greatly encouraging Tobirama’s hobby to tempt the law of nature in every way, betrayed by his own wife!

Determined to make his brother find friends, he makes his way to the advisors’ office. He didn’t bother to knock, Tobirama would be deep in his work and Madara is having off day. Unless suddenly Nara grow balls and decided to use of the table and chair they prepared for him, it’s fine for Hashirama to be a little rude sometimes.

“Tobi?” he called out in a singsong tone, and confidently walk inside when indeed his little brother is focused on the paper he is writing. Like this, his little brother has complete faith on Hashirama, he wonders if he could ever repay his little brother for the unconditional loves he received? He closed the door behind him and took Madara’s chair so he could sit across his brother. The older Senju smiles as he watches Tobirama mumbles gibberish words to himself while moving the brush efficiently.

He waited patiently, Tobirama is kinder and easier to approach if not being pressured to anything. A few minutes later, his brother put down his brush and moved the paper onto pile of finished works. Their eyes meet and Hashirama tries not to melt under the shower of love and affection.

“What do you need, anija?”

“Tobirama, come drink with me. The Akimichi is having another open party in the east ground, the view is breathtaking, and their foods are absolute heaven!”

Hie little brother smiled apologetically at him, “I’m sorry, anija. I have another appointment tonight.”

The brunette blinked in shock, “But, but, Tobirama it’s been so long since we had drink together! Tomorrow is your rare day off, I thought we could spend the night together tripping down nostalgia road.” He is pouting and it’s unbecoming of the village leader but who cares, no one is here to watch him embarrass himself.

Tobirama sighed but allowed his brother to latched onto his waist, “Forgive me, anija. I could not push the dinner to another day.”

Hashirama squints his eyes as he thinks, that sounds familiar and his brain flew to a certain memory from months ago. He sends a disapproving look at the younger, “could it be with the same person that stood you up before? Tobirama, anija is against it!”

His little brother is not angry and gave him a soft smile, “it will be fine, anija. We had been doing better since then, I’m sure they will come this time.”

The older shook his head fervently and glued himself to Tobirama, he won’t let anyone hurt his brother like that again if he could help it!

He heard the other let out a sigh but made no move to pried them apart. They stay like for a while, even if anyone walks in on them, they will just accept the sight as the Hokage’s another idiotic antics.

“Anija, don’t you want me to be happy?”

Hashirama gasped and jumped off the other faster than you could say hiraishin, “of course I do! That’s why—”

“Then let me have this dinner with them, anija,” Tobirama tilted his head as he pleads.

Hashirama bite his lower lips as he wilts under his brother’s pleading eyes, “there are others you could ask, Tobirama. There are others that would happily accept your attention, so why this particular person?”

Tobirama’s smile is small but beautiful and full of emotion not meant for his brother, “because I’m alive when I’m with them, because never before I connect to someone like this. I don’t want to get ahead of myself and call this love, but I want to give it a try, anija.”

Tears gathers on brown eyes and Hashirama pulled his brother in a gentle hug, “you don’t have to grow up so fast. I cannot say anything if they truly make you happy, little brother. But I still want their name!”

Tobirama gave him unimpressed look and then his lips shifted to sly smirk. Hashirama’s view changed from his brother’s face to the brown ceiling as he was thrown onto his back. His little brother had sweep Hashirama leg under him, breaking his stance suddenly and pushed him down while holding one arm up as hostage. The older Senju blinked a few times in confusion, his back is tingling but it doesn’t really hurt because his little brother was gentler than when they were sparring normally.

White hairs enter his vision and then he found himself staring at his brother’s naughty grin. Tobirama let his arm go and ruffles his brown hairs affectionately like Hashirama always do to him. Said older brother pouts and makes a small whining sound when his little brother laughs at him. The younger offers his hand and Hashirama took it to raise himself from the floor.

“Maybe when you finally defeat me in shinobi fist-to-fist fight, anija.”

Hashirama huffed like a child, “one day, I’ll make you eat your words.”

“Mhm, I’m shaking with anticipation, anija,” Tobirama pats the older’s back and turned towards his desk. He took the pale green haori draped over his chair’s headrest and put it on himself.

Hashirama scrunched his nose at the view, that’s why he couldn’t find his favorite haori, his little brother has a habit of stealing his clothes. Mito said dog tends to do that because the familiar scent of their owner has a calming effect. His little brother is really cute!

“What are you doing?” he asked when Tobirama start cleaning up his desk.

“I’m leaving early,” it’s almost six, not actually early in Hashirama’s sense but considering Tobirama usually left around nine or ten, it is indeed early. “Anija, take this pile to your office. It’s your work for tomorrow.”

Hashirama snarled at the pile of papers, his little brother shook his head at the brunette’s antics. He watches the younger barely hide a smile as he gave the older an affectional half hug and hiraishin-ed himself out of the office. After he deems his brother is far enough, he let out a tired sigh and glares at his pile of works for tomorrow. No one heard as he threw hateful comments toward the innocent harmless papers.

* * *

Hashirama walks around the village with no destination, he doesn’t really want to join the Akimichi’s party again. They kept feeding him until he feels like he might explode from eating too much. Touka is away for mission, Mito is meeting up with other kunoichi she befriends in Konoha. He could always visit Madara but today is the other’s day off, he doesn’t want to disturb his friend’s rest.

Maybe he should visit his other cousins, his clan is busy preparing for Spring Celebration ceremony, but they always happily welcome him even though he is no longer their clan head. Not even three steps later, he found a familiar sight at the far left. Izuna has returned from his short vacation!

“Izuna-kun!” he called, the younger Uchiha stopped in track and turned to see Hashirama jumping towards him with open arms. Izuna flashed away from the famous bone-breaking hug, letting the Senju fall face first onto the ground. The raven reappeared next to him and helped him stood up, dusting off dirt clinging to him. Hashirama pouted at the young Uchiha but received a smile in return.

“You never let me hug you, Izuna-kun”

“Maybe because the first time and last time I let you, you almost crushed me. Not everyone is born as tree like your clan,” the raven said jokingly, but it was not wrong. Hashirama had been way too enthusiast when he finally achieved his dream of building a village with Madara, if Touka didn’t slap him away, he might kill Izuna from hugging him too hard.

“When did you returned?”

“Just now. I wanted to surprise nii-san so I rushed back early!” Izuna smiles mischievously, he loves pranking his elder brother. Even though Madara always dunk him into their koi ponds, he just never learns. Or so Hashirama heard from his best friend. He rarely intrudes into the other’s compound, Tobirama punished them by relocating the whole clan to the edge of the village for their habitual arsonist acts. It took around twenty minutes to reach from the administrator tower, time Hashirama doesn't really have to spend on his break because people keep stopping him whenever he walks around.

“I’m thinking a banquet sounds great! Hikaku’s wife give birth to twins and Setsuna’s is expecting a baby too. I want to give them proper celebration, since we’re not in a war anymore,” the brunette nods to Izuna’s words. Madara’s brother has always been a bundle of joy, he makes people laugh and smile easily. He stands out in contrast to his whole clan with their hobby of brooding in daylight.

“I’m sure nii-san won’t mind if you join us in celebrating!” Izuna’s smile is contagious, he doesn’t understand why Madara keep calling his little brother as the devil’s reincarnation. Izuna is so sweet and kind! He agreed to the raven’s invitation and they both departed to Uchiha compound.

* * *

Izuna is the devil reincarnation! Only a devil would mix five strongest liquors together and swapped his unsuspecting victim’s drinks with it. Hikaku fainted on first sip and a few other Uchiha also fainted after a few tastes. Hashirama sees one Uchiha even fall to sleep by the smell alone. Madara also fall victim, his throat burned and the usually composed never-drunk Uchiha Madara fell asleep after finishing the whole bottle.

Hashirama is left aghast, standing alone with bodies of ten and more Uchiha scattered around like corpses. Madara had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Izuna is cackling like madman, off to capture another victim. Somehow the young Uchiha had found more bottles of that poison, he shudders and pity the whole clan. Now he truly understands why Tobirama is weary of the Uchiha's clan heir.

No one is quite awake so he could leave anytime. However, he doesn’t have it in him to left Madara sleeping on the cold floor, thus he carries his best friend on his back and try to find his private room. The first room he peeked into seems to be Izuna’s, because there is a big poster of Izuna’s face on the wall. Hashirama nodded to the giant image of the younger and closed the door. The second room is just next to the first one, it must be Madara’s.

The room is tidy and clean, unexpected from the loud and ferocious Great Uchiha Madara. The brunette roughly drops the sleeping shinobi on his already made futon, he ignores the loud thump and small groan coming from his friend. Hashirama grinned when he realized he could snoop around, and no one is here to stop him. His first destination is the closet.

Hashirama huffed when he found nothing embarrassing in the closets and drawers. He squinted his eyes at the small bookshelf at the corner and wiggles toward it. War strategies, shogi for beginner, folklores, and clan journals. Boring and boring. He sighed and lay back on the floor, how is Tobirama doing?

He is itching to spy on his brother, but the icy wrath is not worth it. The younger’s revenge had always been painful and embarrassing, like that one time he was accused as pervert by an elderly! He rolled to his side, watching Madara’s chest moves up and down, then he saw a paper peeking out from inside the long black sleeves. He doesn’t understand the logic behind the Uchiha’s standard garments, but it seems to have lots of hidden pockets.

The Senju took out the letter slowly, his breath stilled when Madara grunted. Hashirama chew his lips as he ponders, it’s not his letter to read. Madara would be very angry if he found out. Turning it around, he found ‘Senju Tobirama’ written in small font at the side. Is it from Tobirama to Madara? How curious.

It should be fine to read because it’s about his little brother! But before he could unfold the paper, he heard Izuna’s loud screeched coming from the living room. Hashirama shoved the paper under the futon and bolted after checking that Madara is not awake. He found the younger Uchiha made a disappointed face at the sleeping bodies scattered around his living room. Izuna shook his head and grumbles but the younger quickly smiles when Hashirama is in view.

The little devil offered the poison to him, Hashirama refused as politely as he possible. He saw Izuna forced the devil concoction down one poor Uchiha’s throat that refused him rudely. There is no one to witness his death if Izuna decided to torture him with the poison! Run, Hashirama!

“Sorry about this, they’re not usually this rude when guests are around. Where is nii-san anyway?” Izuna took a sip of the poison, Hashirama tried not show his fear.

“I put him on his futon, the floor doesn’t seem comfortable to sleep on.”

Izuna smiles again at him, but Hashirama won’t be fooled again. “Thank you, I’m sure you already know nii-san normally has high tolerance against this kind of drinks. I went away for two weeks and everyone turns into weakling! Unbelievable!”

The Senju keep his smile as Izuna rants and occasionally sips the poison. After what seems like eternity for Hashirama, cold sweats run down his back when Izuna moves the bottle closer to his face, the younger Uchiha finally released him from the torture. He was actually dismissed a bit rudely, but freedom never taste so good before the existence of the devil’s concoction.

Hashirama gave a half-hearted good night and flashed away from the compound. Mito, my dear wife, finally we can meet again!

* * *

His house is dark and quiet but considering it’s close to 2am right now, he allows his shinobi instinct to relax. Mito should be sleeping upstairs right now; she rarely waits for him at night since the last winter. They are trying for children but since they’re both busy with founding the village, their bodies are not in the best shape. His mother-in-law advised Mito to care for her health first before they try for it.

Hashirama is blessed with mokuton’s regeneration, he only needs six hours sleep and voila, healthy as ever! Madara had cursed him for it, repeatedly and vocally. It’s not his fault for being amazing and blessed, okay. Indeed, he is blessed, the memory of cackling Izuna made him miss Tobirama a lot.

The Senju almost screamed out in fear when he saw white and red shadow sitting on the sofa in his dining room. It’s just his dear wife with her hair down in her sleep wear.

“Mito! You scared me!” he grasped his chest dramatically. Mito gave him unimpressed look and hush him, but waves at him to come closer. When Hashirama did so, imagine his surprise when he found his little brother’s head on his wife’s lap while sitting on the floor.

“Tobi—eh?”

Mito gave him a certain look, that means if he didn’t shut up, she will sew his mouth shut. So he did. He is not afraid of his wife, but Hashirama cherish his own life, thank you very much. His dear wife made hand signs at him, telling him to move their little brother to the guest room. The brunette nodded and carry his brother in bridal style.

Mito walked ahead, opening the door without making any sound and prepared the futon. He slowly and gently lay his sleeping brother on it and cover him with the soft blanket. He stays next to his brother for a few minutes, tenderly strokes the pale face with his fingers. There are stains of dried tears on his brother’s cheeks.

He left the room after Mito, following the red head back into the dining room. Hashirama accepted the glass of water she offered and gulped down the water in haste. The glass made a small clink sound when he put it down the table.

“Mito, what happened?” he will keep his mind open, jumping into conclusion is not the way a Hokage do things. Perhaps Tobirama run into problem after the dinner date, perhaps he was crying from happiness, not because he was sad and heartbroken.

Her wife took the seat across him, she poured herself a glass of water but left untouched on the table. “I found him standing by the glass window,” the windows next to the sofa they’re sitting, “he said he has nowhere to go. Husband, in the two years I live as your wife, not once had I ever seen such heartbroken look on brother-in-law’s face. He is hurt and have no one to talk to, our little brother is…miserable and I failed him.”

Hashirama moved to sit next to his wife and gathers her palms between his, “Love, we know how guarded Tobirama is. He was raised to never show weakness, a moment of weakness is the moment of death. But for him to reach out to you, that shows the deep of his trust on you. Our little brother was miserable and alone, but you pulled my head out of my ass and mend our broken relationship.

You did not fail him or me, you are blessing send to us. Tobirama have you to talk to in moments of weakness, he is just unsure if he is not being a burden. Don’t blame yourself because it hurts my heart when you’re hurt like this, Mito.”

Mito stop holding in her tears and sobbed openly. Hashirama watches and waited, his wife does not like being smothered while crying after all. After a while, the red head calmed down and took deep breaths.

“They didn’t show up again,” _he will murder them_ , “he waited five hours, but they never show up. Tobirama knows where they are and who they are with, in his brain he knows they will never show up, but he waits anyway.” Mito crossed their fingers together and lay her forehead on Hashirama’s chest.

“He just, doesn’t understand why. Is he being played around? Or is this their way to tell him, they’re not interested in anything he has to offer? I couldn’t do nor say anything for him, our brother is hurt yet I don’t who hurt him, Hashirama.”

He let this happened, he should have been stronger and prevent this. He always hurt his brother, but no more. He must put a stop to this, else he will lose his brother, _his last brother_.

Hashirama untangled their left hands and put it on Mito’s back, pulling her into his gentle embrace. “No more, this won’t happen anymore,” he said, more to himself than to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focusing entirely on one person's view is hard when you want to describe feelings, because an action does not only effects one person. Also, don't listen to Agust D2's Daechwita when writing because you can't stop singing to it and then shaking your head then nothing will get done. Also something I forgot to mention a lot; I think in Japanese and then translate them into English in my brain, so there are moments where I forgot what this or that is called in English and decided to use similar words instead, and honorifics is must because I'm not comfortable with Mr-Mrs-Big Bro-and the likes.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, kind comments and bookmarks! You guys do love drama, eh! xD


	3. Fool for a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song is 'Why' by Iida Ayaka.
> 
> I am so much out of touch with the world, but who cares, Agust D2 is amazing.

Nadeshiko is beautiful with her soft purple wavy long hair and small face. Her face is almost as pretty as Mito’s, with a smile that rivals the angels and gray eyes that shone with purity. She is smaller than Tobirama but her presence is ever strong she radiates with kindness and warmth. They make a good match, in Hashirama’s mind.

The young lady is Mito’s distant cousin, barely Uzumaki from appearance alone yet blood never lies. At first glance she was frail and Hashirama doubted that she could steal his brother’s attention, but Nadeshiko is intellectual and easy on her tongue when it comes to sharing her wisdom. She managed to keep up with Tobirama when seals and jutsu theories are the topics, even giving her own advice to his brother. Rumors began to circulate about the Hokage’s little brother’s wedding.

Touka does not particularly care, anything to take off her little cousin’s mind from the _bastard that never show up_ received approval stamp from her. Hashirama wasn’t surprised that Tobirama also told their cousin, they’re very close since they were young. She stays by the younger’s side when his anija had overlooked and neglected him. If Mito never comes to their live, he had no doubt that Touka would end him personally for making Tobirama suffers.

Izuna’s opinion doesn’t really matters, the younger Uchiha is not anywhere close with his little brother. They spar together sometimes, but no more than that and a few exchanged words. But Hashirama cares about Madara’s opinion, they’re both big brother with only one brother left, his best friend understands him better than Touka or Nara or Hyuuga. That’s why he took offense when his best friend called him idiot and ‘unnecessary meddling too protective muscle for brain’.

“Your brother is adult; he could handle his own romance if he could crush a human’s brain without spilling blood.”

“Tobirama did not even know that trying to raise the dead is morally wrong. Father fucked up his education and his common sense!”

“That woman could never keep up with him. She is frail and weak.”

“Nadeshiko proved her capabilities to Tobirama, she might be weak physically, but her brain is almost on the same level as my brother”

“Your brother is colder than winter snow, he could never make her happy!”

“Tobirama is fine! He has lots of emotion, he just had better poker face than most shinobi”

“And you thought that woman could bring out his emotion?”

“Why do you dislike Nadeshiko so much, Madara?”

“I’m not! I just—argh!”

Madara and him fought almost every day since the rumors make way around the village. Their fight was always about Tobirama and Nadeshiko’s relationship. Hashirama just doesn’t understand why his friend disapproved the young lady supremely. He wants his best friend to be happy for him, Nadeshiko would be a great addition to their small family.

Hashirama thought he had the answer when he sees Izuna and Nadeshiko walking down the market street together, the young Uchiha is openly flirting with her. He almost stormed to them before remembering there are too many witnesses. Instead he makes it looked like he run into the two coincidentally.

“Izuna! Nadeshiko! Nice evening isn’t it?” he grinned as he walks closer to them. Nadeshiko greets him nicely and politely as always while Izuna is tense, very very tense. At least one of them knows the picture is wrong.

“Hashirama-sama, good evening. Are you heading home?” Nadeshiko is always sweet and innocent. She couldn’t sense Izuna’s hidden turmoil and Hashirama’s barely masked confusion and bit of frustration.

“Yes, I was just on my way and noticed you two. I didn’t know you meet Izuna already,” it’s not a question, bless Nadeshiko’s obliviousness.

“Tobirama-san introduced us a few days ago. Izuna-san is very kind and funny, he offered to show me around the market,” the young woman sends a grateful smile towards Izuna.

“Is that so? Talking about my little brother, I thought he would be the one to show you around?” he tilted his head in fake curiosity. Izuna open his mouth to speak but Nadeshiko beat it to him.

“Tobirama-san has sudden unavoidable appointment. He apologized to me and offers his service for another day. But I told him I could managed a walk by myself!” she puffs out with confidence.

Izuna raised an eyebrow at her, “hate to burst your bubble, but you were wandering in the Hyuuga compound by yourself.” He grinned widely when Nadeshiko blushed, Hashirama has seen that look on Izuna’s face many times on several different people before. Even he himself still have that look whenever Mito smiles at him. That’s why Madara was insistent on complaining about Nadeshiko and Tobirama.

“Well then, I shouldn’t bother you two. Izuna, is your brother at home right now?”

The raven blinked, perhaps he thought Hashirama wouldn’t allow him near the lady. He nodded anyway, “but nii-san said he had plan for dinner so he should be leaving soon.” Don’t worry Hashirama would only need a minute or five, and maybe a kick to the face. He thanked Izuna and gave the two a parting wave before bolting off.

His next destination is Uchiha compound, it only took him several minutes and he quickly located his best friend. True to Izuna’s words, he found Madara in front of his house, locking up his door. The Uchiha gave him angry looks and huffed at him even though none of them had spoken anything.

“No, whatever problem you bring here, take it and leave. I’m busy,” Madara walked past him but Hashirama growled and grabbed his shoulder.

“It’s not Nadeshiko, wasn’t it? Your problem was with Tobirama, it has always been my little brother!”

Madara turned and shoved him roughly, “You’re not making any sense. Come back another day.”

Hashirama gathers his chakra and roots crawled up from the cracks within the grounds, Madara squinted his eyes and jumped back when the roots tried to lock onto his legs.

“You were openly against Tobirama and Nadeshiko. I thought you hate her, but it’s the opposite. You were opposed to my brother being with her, because Izuna likes her!” he flashed to Madara’s side, hoping to catch the other off guard.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and grab Hashirama’s incoming arms, he turned their position around then shoved the brunette to the ground. The Senju hit the dirt face first, with Madara kneeling on his back and locking Hashirama’s hands behind his back.

“Seriously, I don’t have time for this, buffoon!”

Hashirama struggled under him for a while before he used his mokuton to summon a thin yet firm pillar and wrap it around Madara’s ankle then dragged him down roughly. The Uchiha yelped in surprise when the mokuton sweeps the ground with his face.

“My Tobirama is the cutest and thousand times better than yours! He would make the best husband and father!”

Madara cut the wood with a kunai hidden in his sleeves and stood up angrily, “How dare you! Izuna is the best little brother in the whole world!” He throws several shurikens at the brunette which he stops by raising a wood shield. Several Uchiha passerby ignores the two, used to their sudden impulse to scream about their little brothers to the world.

Hashirama jumped to the side and tries to sweep Madara’s legs but the raven gracefully avoided it and throw a punch to the brunette’s cheek. The Senju didn’t flinch and returned the punch. Hikaku told the curious children to ignore them and stay away, it won’t be long until their clan head begin to spew fire and possibly destroy their compound again. He sighed at the thought of his clan being punished again by Senju Tobirama, no wonder the Hyuuga held no respect for them.

The two strongest shinobi continue to exchange punches and kicks while screaming loudly until the sudden pour of cold rain drenches them. Hashirama blinked in surprised and they both stay frozen; his left hand is gripping Madara’s collar tightly while his right hand is being held on air by the other’s. He saw Madara frowns at the falling water and shook his head, then he released his grip on the Senju and pulled back his kunai. They glared at each other for another few seconds before turning their back to the other at the same time.

Hashirama went home, his wife was waiting for him at the entrance with dry towel and amused smile. When he come out of the warm and relaxing shower, Nadeshiko was waiting for him in the hallway. She was frowning and clutching a red umbrella to her chest.

“Nadeshiko! I didn’t know you are here. Will you be joining us for dinner?”

She thrust the umbrella to his chest, catching the Senju in surprise. Nonetheless, Hashirama accepted it in reflex and gave her a confused smile.

“Thank you for the umbrella?”

She spoke softly but Hashirama heard her anyway, “Tobirama-san is crying alone in his home. I know it’s not my place, but Mito nee-sama cares deeply for him and Tobirama-san has been very kind to me…”

Hashirama’s face showed nothing of the storm raging inside his mind, “thank you, Nadeshiko. Could you please join my wife for dinner in my stead?”

The young woman nodded, and he moved past her towards their, Mito and his, private room. He changed out from the simple pale blue yukata to his casual brown shirt and green loose pants. There is no need to bring weapon, with that thought he left through the veranda, remembering to close the door behind him properly.

* * *

The house is covered in darkness with only small stream of light coming through the small ventilator facing the street. Hashirama found trails of waters on the floor leading to the stairs. Unlike his, Tobirama’s house is small and simple, enough for one man to live alone. After the entrance, the first floor consisted of living room and a kitchen in the back while the second floor has two rooms that are both occupied by his little brother and a small bathroom.

After making sure his brother is not on the first floor, he followed the water trails leading upstairs. The waters lead to the second room farther from the stairs, his brother’s reading room. As he got closer, he sees the door is slightly ajar but there is no light coming out.

“Tobirama?” he called out, pulling the door open slowly. His little brother’s hair stood out even in the poorly lit room, Hashirama found him sitting on the floor with his knees tucked in his chest and his arms around himself. Tobirama looked up from his arms and stares at him with unreadable blank eyes that’s still glossy and teary. The older Senju crossed the room in two steps and lower himself to match the other’s view line.

“Tobirama, what’s wrong?” he reached out his hands, fingers barely touching with pale skin when the younger flinched. Hashirama ignored the pang of hurt echoing in his own heart and let his hands drops to his sides. He focused on his brother and noticed Tobirama is shivering, his white hair is damp and there is pool of water under him.

The brunette gasped, “Tobi, you’re soaked!” He sighed in exasperation when his brother continues to stare without so much hint of acknowledgment. “You could get sick, go take a hot bath while I clean this up,” he should have sent Mito, his brother listens to her better for some reasons.

“Anija,” his brother called, he hummed and smiles as comforting as he could, “what were you doing with Madara?”

Hashirama blinked stupidly like a deer caught in highlight, he ponders if he should tell the truth. “We were sparring, taijutsu only so nothing caught fire!” perhaps another day, when his brother is feeling better. A shadow of anger colored his brother’s pale face for a second before it changed into something akin to resignation and loneliness. He pushed down the growing guilt inside him, could it be Tobirama thinks Hashirama prefers to be with Madara instead?

“Come on, off to the bath!” the younger didn’t flinch this time, he allowed Hashirama to pulled him up and escorted him to the bathroom. After making sure his brother is indeed taking a shower instead of spacing out like he does sometimes, Hashirama went to clean the wet floors and prepared the futon for his brother. Since he couldn’t find anything edible in the pantry, he gave up the idea of making dinner for them and send a clone out instead. His darling wife always have spare food ready to feed unexpected guests, a habit from her time in Uzushio.

Tobirama come out around forty minutes later, by that time Hashirama had reheat the food Mito gave to his clone and set up dinner on the dining table. He called the younger’s name twice, telling him dinner is ready. But the younger was either being a bully to his anija by pretending not to hear or Hashirama had done something to upset his brother, again. The brunette walked up to the second floor, checking the bathroom briefly as he passed by to stand in front of the bedroom’s door.

The door is opened halfway, giving Hashirama a clear view of his brother standing in the middle of his room with his back to the door. Knocking lightly on the door, he pays close attention to the way Tobirama’s shoulder raised with tension, _upset_ , and fell back as quickly, _it’s not anija’s fault_.

“Tobirama, the food is getting cold. Come on, brother”

That got him a reaction, at last. His little brother let out a deep sigh and nodded before finally turned to him. “Dinner,” the white hair said curtly. Hashirama didn’t give himself time to feel down when Tobirama didn’t return his smile.

* * *

Dinner was silent and awkward, but Hashirama managed. He lived alone with his brother for two years after his father died, before Madara agreed to cease fire. Although at that time Hashirama was too busy chasing after his dream and old friend. He had thought of his own last brother as too cold, too cruel and ignored him, left him to care for himself. He wonders if this was how Tobirama felt every dinner they ate together before, but he couldn’t remember them.

“Anija, thank you.” Tobirama said to him suddenly when he was cleaning the dirty plates. He almost drops them in shock, but his brother scowled and told him not to broke anything in a very scary voice. The younger had retreated to his room after telling Hashirama he is free to go home or stay. Of course, he had already decided to stay.

He finished quickly and went upstairs to join his brother, there is no guest room or spare futons in this house. Tobirama had tucked himself under the blue blanket, Hashirama could only make out white fluff peeking out from under it. The older changes into a yukata left out by his brother before wiggling into the futon. Giggles escaped his mouth after he made himself cozy, he didn’t stop giggling even when his brother pinches his cheeks painfully.

“Stop that, I’m trying to sleep here!”

“Sorry,” he continues to giggle, “don’t pinch me, it hurts!” He could see his brother is trying to stifle his own giggle, so he shot out his fingers to the younger’s waist and start tickling.

“Anija!” they end up doing a tickle battle for a few minutes, laughing until lack of oxygen finally caught up to them. They both lay back down under the blanket and the older wiggles until there is only a small gap between them. He used his left arm as pillow, Tobirama got the pillow, and gently caress those fluffy white hair with his other hand. Not long after, the other fell asleep under his gentle touch and he follows soon, with the lull of his brother’s soft breath.

* * *

Tobirama caught a cold the next morning, of course he did, who knows how long he was under the rain and then the genius decided to sit in his soaked clothes instead of getting himself dry and warm. Hashirama scolded him as he sends clones to get medicine and easy to swallow food, also report back to his wife. But not even a 37.6 degrees fever could contain his brother, the younger Senju insisted to attend to his works in the office. They argue about it until his clone returned with medicines and foods, and a little note from his wife.

“Mito says she will chain you down if you keep being stubborn”

Tobirama sulks in his bed while Hashirama fed him, he insisted because it’s fun! His brother fell asleep soon after, the medicine is quite strong even for strong war trained shinobis. Leaving a wood clone to stay with his sick brother, the brunette make way to his office. It’s better to finish what he could and return to his brother in three hours, his brother would chew him out if Hashirama used his sickness to miss out on work.

He was halfway through the first pile when Madara kicked his door. He checked the clock, it’s only ten.

“Good morning, Madara. I hope you have a reason for abusing my door.”

“How about, fuck you for ruining my dinner plan!” Madara growled, slamming his gloved hand hard on the table. Hashirama’s lips turns into frowns, he didn’t have time to feel bad yesterday and this morning. But now it was said to his face, he was really rude yesterday. He put his best kicked puppy face and start wailing.

“I’m sorry my friend! I’m the worst, how can I call myself your best friend? Kick me, burn me with your fire jutsu! I deserved it all!”

Madara made a disgusted face at him, his friend really hates it when he sulks and cries like deranged child. “Stop that! Urgh!” the Uchiha took the unused brush and throw it at the Senju’s forehead. Whereas Tobirama throw things at him just to shut him or get his attention, Madara does it with force which usually leave him with bruises that lingers for a day or two. And a bruise on his forehead where everyone could see it would get him into problem with Tobirama and Mito, he could imagine their judging faces, so he evaded the incoming projectile.

“I’m really sorry! How do I make it up to you? Did you get into problem, Madara?” he had rushed into conclusion, it seems like Madara really didn’t know about Izuna’s infatuation. He should apologize to Madara’s dinner companions; what if the clan head was supposed to socialize with other clan heads last night? That would mean Hashirama had slap a mud to the Uchiha’s reputation!

“Allow me to apologize to your companions—”

“No!” Madara’s sudden outburst in panic surprised both of them, Hashirama blinked owlishly in surprise and confusion while the raven’s eyes went wide at his uncontrolled reaction. “I mean, there is no need. It’s fine. I’ll listen to your excuse another day, I’m here because your brother is not in his office.”

The brunette keeps note of his friend’s weird behavior and put it aside for now, “Tobirama is sick, he’s not coming in today. And maybe tomorrow, depending on his condition tomorrow morning.” He let out a dejected sigh, in his memory the last time his brother caught a cold, it lasted for three days. The younger has always been prone to colds and fevers because he has lower body temperature than most and having a strong water affinity made him unable to control his temperature when his chakra is at the lowest.

He remembered that he had been angry at Touka one time in summer some years ago for taking over the younger’s mission because Tobirama had caught a bad cold. He really was a scum, instead of worrying over his sick brother, he punished his cousin for being the only one who cared. If Hashirama could travel back to the past, he would happily pummel his past self.

“He was fine yesterday,” Madara said, pulling him out of his thought.

The Senju nodded and ponders for a minute, “he caught a cold. Woke up to my brother burning next to me, should have known that would happen. I should have given him the medicine last night.” Tobirama would scold him for selling out his condition, but Madara is not their enemy now, and maybe a tiny part of his heart want his best friend to care for his baby brother too.

“A cold,” he sees Madara’s brows meet in a frown, “your demonic brother, the strongest water user in the whole fire continent, caught a cold because of a small drizzle?”

Hashirama glared at him, “it was pouring storm, Madara!”

The raven scoffed, “irrelevant. Compared to his dragon water, that was nothing.”

“Well, maybe. But if you stood under it for hours—”

“What?” the Uchiha’s frown turns lower, if that is even possible.

Tobirama would definitely chew him out later, but Madara has this looks, like he is truly concerned. “When I found him, he was sitting in his reading room, soaked to the bone and shivering.”

Madara turns to stare out the windows with unreadable emotion, “hours in the rain… Why?”

Hashirama shrugged, “he didn’t want to talk about it. Anyway!” he pointed to the piles of scrolls on his far right. “That’s Tobirama’s work share, if you need anything from there, just don’t mess anything. I have to finish this,” he pointed to the half-finished pile, “before going back to check on him in two hours.” Madara gave him a curt nod before leaving without another sound, weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some might not recognized her, but Nadeshiko is borrowed from a certain magical card collector heroine's long dead mother. This chapter is not as exciting as I planned in the beginning, but the next chapters are hella fun to write. I am close to finishing and had the next story planned out.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments, kudos and bookmarks. One comment had me feeling conflicted but I'll pretend not to see it. Remember plagiarism in any manner is a hurt crime.


	4. A Single Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme Song is Love Tonight by Hong Jin Young.  
> Happy June!

The next morning Tobirama’s fever risen to 38.1 degrees, Touka took over his doctor-duty and kicked him out. Hashirama also received a long explanation from his wife that flushing out the fever using his mokuton chakra without detailed medical experiences is very dangerous. If not because of their affinities' compatibility, he would have accidentally sent his brother into cardiac arrest or worse, clog the other shinobi’s chakra path and kill him instantly. An hour later, Nadeshiko found him sulking in his office, berating himself for almost killing his own brother.

“Tobirama-san’s fever has gone down, but the healer said he needs two more bed rest day. He asked me to give you a message; the weather is good for fishing. Since it’s been a while, he wishes to visit the river with you.” She is so sweet and kind, if only Tobirama would fall for her charms.

“Summer is upon us, it would be nice to visit the old river,” he nodded to himself, “it would be great if you could join us, Nadeshiko.” He gives her a broad smile which she returned, such a good girl. No wonder Mito had recommended her younger cousin strongly.

“That sounds wonderful, unfortunately father insisted I return at the first sign of summer. Mito nee-sama had informed us how summer heat works in Konoha, and father worries much for me,” Nadeshiko smiles as she remembers her family in Uzushio. It wasn’t easy to get the Uzumaki clan head’s permission, every single person born in the whirlpool is cherished and loved, no matter how muddled their blood might be.

“I see,” a great idea comes to him, “Tobirama will escort you back to Uzushio!” He quickly scoured his drawer for the permission slip. There is only two weeks left before the trees start to wither, that should be enough to finish all required permission to send his brother in a month long ‘mission’ in Uzushio.

“Hashirama-sama, there is no need—"

Hashirama ignored the flailing woman across his table and fills the paper with high enthusiast. With this, he could secure Tobirama and Nadeshiko’s future! Surely there is no way Izuna could come between the two now. Pair of soft small hands ripped the paper away from under him and he snapped his eyes up to see a flushing Nadeshiko clutching part of the paper tightly to her chest.

“Nadeshiko?” he blinked a few times, doubting his own eyes and brain. For the whole month the young woman has been in Konoha, he had never seen her so flustered.

“There is something I have to tell you, Hashirama-sama,” determination fills her eyes, but he noticed the way she put her weight on one leg, _nervous_ and he leaned back in his chair. Hashirama let out a deep breath and smiles, the one he uses to soothes the children and Madara when the Uchiha is feeling murderous at the world.

“I’m listening,” was all he needs to say to encourage the young Uzumaki.

“I understand of Mito nee-sama and Hashirama-sama’s expectation from both Tobirama-san and me. However, at the beginning of my time here, Tobirama-san had told me clearly that he could not answer that expectation, and I am not obligated to either. As you and nee-sama already knows, Tobirama-san have someone else in his heart—”

“Someone who hurt him too many times, that’s why Mito and I decided to bring you here, because we can’t allow that person to hurt him again,” he shook his head in displeasure.

“Even if I am to try, I could never replace that person. Tobirama-san’s love is as deep as the ocean and bright as the sun. I could not be arrogant to think using my looks or brain could ever secure a place in his heart.”

“A month away from Konoha in Uzushio—”

“Nothing could put a dent in his love, Hashirama-sama. There is nothing in this world that could changes Tobirama-san’s feeling,” she looks down and Hashirama opens his mouth to say something, anything. But her next words confused him. “Nothing except for you, Hashirama-sama.”

“Me?”

She reaches into her sleeves and pull out a paper with something written on it in inks. “It’s a masking seal I made together with Tobirama-san. It could conceal a shinobi’s chakra up to one hour with one-time usage. We made it with the purpose of masking Hashirama-sama and Uchiha-san’s chakra, because the standard issued seal couldn’t withstand your powerful chakra.”

Nadeshiko place the seal on his open palm and smiles sadly at him, “your existence holds greater purpose than you thought. If you truly love your brother, go to him now and save them.” Hashirama stares at the seal for a few seconds before reaching his decision, he stood from his chair and called two clones, he ordered one to take over his work and send the other one to his wife. Then he gave Nadeshiko a tight hug for a brief second and leave through the window.

* * *

Hashirama sneaked into his brother’s house through the roof, every building his brother had designed had several escape pathways that are accessible two ways. He concealed himself within the wooden walls and glides around the reading room until he heard voices coming from downstairs. The mokuton user step away from the wall and into the hallway, checking into the bedroom briefly because the door is wide open, and he sees Touka’s naginata leaning against his brother’s closet.

As he steps closer to the stairs, he recognized the voices as his little brother’s and Madara’s. He crouched at the top of the stairs, even if his chakra is concealed, his body is not and Sharingan is well known to notice even the smallest ants within the forest.

“—five minutes,” his brother’s voice, then he heard the front door slammed shut. He heard movements, soft and controlled shinobi movements. Perhaps they moved to the sofas, he wonders to himself. Hashirama wishes he have his brother’s sensory, it’s hard to listen without seeing.

“How are you feeling?” Madara asked.

“Good.” Tobirama said.

“You sure? I meet your cousin on the way here and she said—”

“Five minutes, Uchiha.”

He heard Madara sighed, “I want to apologize. You caught cold because you were waiting for me under the rain.” Oh?

“Apologize taken, if that’s all, the door is that way.” Wow, not even Hashirama has ever been the receiving end of that icy tones. However, if Madara was supposed to meet his brother that day then wouldn’t it be Hashirama’s fault that Tobirama is sick?

“You’re angry, I understand. But it wasn’t my intention to stood you up, your brother—”

“Anija caught you and you two sparred, I heard.”

Madara sighed again, “what are you upset about? Because I was caught by your brother? You can’t hold it against me if your brother decided to be stupid!”

No answer from Tobirama and Madara continues, “are you upset you caught cold because you were waiting for me? I didn’t know you would continue to wait under the rain! Why did you even do that, idiot?” Oh wow, Hashirama rolled his eyes at his friend’s words. Great way to go, Madara.

“I don’t know,” Tobirama said. Hashirama frowns, his brother sounds sad.

“What? How could you not know? Tobira—”

“Shut up! I don’t know!” Tobirama near screamed, “I don’t know why I waited for you, it’s stupid, pointless! You would never—” his brother chocked and become quiet.

“I would never what?” Madara asked.

“Leave” Tobirama demanded.

“No, I want to know, so tell me.”

“Leave!” his brother finally screamed. Hashirama contemplates at what moment should he interfere. His brother is still sick, it wouldn’t do good for him to scream and get agitated like that.

He heard Madara sighed again before he speaks, “I’m sorry, it’s all my fault. You can kick my ass with your dragon jet later or something. Just, please, talk to me.”

“There is nothing to talk about. I am done.” Tobirama said coldly.

“Done? With what?”

“With you, with this feeling. I am tired and sick, Uchiha. I know I am cold, ruthless, _Demon_ ,” Tobirama hissed the last part, “I’m not kind or pleasing in any way, I am nothing compared to anija.”

Oh, Tobi.

“Tobirama, you’re beautiful and deadly. You kill with grace and goddamn, you are hot!”

“I’m not selling looks, Uchiha. I wanted what anija and Mito have, and you can’t give that to me.”

“That’s—!” Madara choked on his words, spluttering gibberish for a few seconds before calming down. “No, I’m not—I like you, not just because your gorgeous looks! Give me a chance, Tobirama.”

Hashirama frowns, he’s unsure if he wants to go downstairs now.

“Seems you forgot, but I did give you chances, three times to be exact. You never show up, not even once, nor a single message.”

“Okay, _shit_ , I know I messed up the first time. I didn’t know you were serious! I thought it was trap. And the last two were out of my hands—”

“I don’t want your excuses, Uchiha.”

Neither do Hashirama because all this time that person has been Madara. The bastard that never show up and hurt his brother was his best friend.

“What do you want then?” Madara half screamed in frustration.

“Nothing! I want nothing from you! Just get out of my head!” Tobirama choked out in equal frustration, “I can’t do this anymore, Madara. I want to stop wondering why I will never be good enough—”

Hashirama heard a rustle as his brother was cut off by Madara, “no, please, don’t push me away. Tobirama, you’re more than enough for me! There is nothing I wanted above you.”

“Even anija?” Tobirama asked in a shaky voice.

“Hashirama?” Madara asked in confused tone, “why would I—”

“Because you’re always with him. All those times I spend waiting for you, you were with anija. I can’t compare to anija, I can’t—” Tobirama was cut by his own sobs. Hashirama’s brows raised to his hairlines when he heard Madara made a sound that somehow is similar to a dying snake instead of sounding like a man trying to soothe another man.

Finally, the Uchiha stop making the dying reptile sounds and speaks, “I think your fever is up again, you are not usually this easy to speak out your feelings.” A chuckle by the raven followed by a small smack. Then there was silent. After a few seconds, the silence was broken by rustles and Tobirama’s small and soft murmur of the Uchiha’s name that barely reached the older Senju’s ears.

The brunette finally dares to take a few steps down the stairs, just enough to give him a view of the other two. His jaw drops down as he took in the sight of his best friend’s arm around his brother’s waist and the other hand holding onto Tobirama’s pale nape as their mouths are locked in a kiss. His brother’s hands are on Madara’s chest, he doesn’t know whether Tobirama is trying to push or pull the Uchiha closer and frankly he doesn’t want to know. Hashirama finally snapped out of his shock when his little brother let out a soft moan and he just lose it.

“Wait, Mad—”

**“MADARA!!!”**

The two entangled men snapped their head to his direction; Tobirama’s face is flushed from fever, embarrassment from being seen and horror of being caught by his brother while Madara’s face is blue from shock and horror of being caught groping Hashirama’s baby brother.

“Hashirama!”

“Anija!”

They said at the same time, Hashirama growled viciously at them and Madara quickly released his hold before taking two steps away from the younger. Tobirama’s knees gave up on him and he crumbles down, almost falling face first if not for his brother flashing next to him. The brunette put his palm on his brother’s forehead and frowns in worry. He created a wood clone and help the clone to pick the younger up in bridal style.

“Anija,” his brother called out weakly, the younger Senju blinked at him in confusion.

“Take a rest, Tobirama. Anija will take care of everything,” he said, smiling softly at his brother and gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. He nodded to his clone, giving him a message only Senju Hashirama would understand and the clone went upstairs with his brother. Hashirama wait until the bedroom door is closed, before turning to see Madara looking back at him with pretend-confident. The brunette looks away again and moves toward the entrance, Madara’s eyes following him.

He opens the door to see Mito standing in front of it, with his clone closely behind her. They enter Tobirama’s small house and Hashirama called back his clone.

“Mito, my dear, Tobirama’s fever is up again. However, I have something important to talk to Madara, alone. I left another clone with Tobirama, so if you need anything at all—”

Mito put a finger to his mouth and gave him a knowing smile, “go on, husband. I’ll handle here.”

He gave his wife a loving kiss on the cheek and a soft spoken thank you before turning to Madara and glared at him.

“Let’s talk, my friend.”

* * *

The talk, end up with the two shinobis screaming and throwing ninjutsu at each other on a barren field fifty kilometers away from Konoha. Hashirama aims at the Uchiha with the intention to hurt and wound him badly that the raven would need to stay in bed for days, while Madara was forced to fight in defense.

“Hashirama, stop! Listen—”

“How dare you! My baby brother—!”

Roots clawing at Madara’s legs, trying to trip him. Madara blows a great fireball at them, turning them into ashes.

“You stood him up! Five hours! You bastard—!”

“You and Izuna were—"

Roots turns into trees and fireballs upgraded to majestic dragons.

“—defile my brother, behind my back!”

“It was one kiss! If you didn’t disturb us—”

Back in Uchiha compound, Hikaku was overcomes with great desire for something, and he seek out his wife. “I think we should elope,” he said. His wife didn’t look up from feeding their twins and only shook her head in amusement.

* * *

It was close to midnight when both shinobi returned to the village; Madara with more bruises and blood on him than Hashirama. They went straight to Tobirama’s house, making sure to avoid anyone’s eyes. It was Touka that let them in, she gave Madara the stink eyes while Hashirama received a softer yet still deadly glare.

“How is Tobirama?” the brunette asked.

“Not good, his fever went down but the tempest of chakra collision made from your idiotic fight is keeping him awake. Now you two children will stay here while I go back home and rest. This all happens because you,” she pointed at Hashirama, “was being stupid again, while you,” she turned to Madara, “I have so much to say to you, preferably with my naginata pointed at your neck. But it could wait until I come back from my mission.”

Hashirama gulped and nodded at her, “right, you have early start for your mission tomorrow.”

Touka took her naginata that was leaning against the wall next to the stairs and gave it a few test slashes, next to Madara’s legs, before stepping out into the street without looking back. Hashirama called after her, “good luck on your mission!” which she replied with a very distinctive rude hand gesture.

He then went up to the bathroom, taking the medicine kit and a clean wet towel to give to the tired Uchiha sprawled on the sofa. Madara thanked him with a grunt and start cleaning himself before mending his wounds. Hashirama left him after that, going back upstairs to check on his brother. The brunette knocked softly on the door, entering after he heard his wife’s firm voice.

Mito is sitting on the floor next to the futon talking softly to Tobirama, who is lying down on the futon under the blanket. “Good night, brother” she gave the younger a loving kiss on the forehead then stood to approach her husband.

“Good night, husband. Remember not to repeat yesterday’s action,” she pokes him teasingly at his chest.

“Right, no more medical attempt without permission. Good night, Mito.”

His beautiful wife strokes his cheeks a few times, “don’t look at me like that, Nadeshiko will be staying the night with me. Tobirama needs you to stay with him.”

“Actually—” Tobirama started but gives up at the looks they gave him, “good night, aneja.”

Mito raised her sleeves and hid her giggles behind it but Hashirama pushed her arms down to steal a kiss from her and they heard an exasperated sigh coming from their sick little brother. The red head left quietly as Hashirama moves closer to the futon.

“Anija, you’re dirty,” Tobirama scrunches his nose at him, the brunette rolled his eyes at him yet agreed, he got away with small cuts and bruises that would disappear in the morning but he is covered in dirt. “Tell Madara to go home, I can sense him falling asleep down there.”

“Just ignore him,” Hashirama said. He still remembers vividly, just hours ago his best friend was molesting his baby brother. He pretends not to see his brother’s scolding eyes. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back soon, okay?”

* * *

Why is he not surprised that Tobirama is gone from the futon when he comes out of the bath? “I always listen to you, anija, he said. I told him to stay put on the bed, and the first thing he does once I’m not in sight? Leave the bed! That’s why little brothers are…” Hashirama grumbles to himself as he throws the used towel onto the open futon. He took a hair tie he left on the small table next to the window and put his hair up in a loose ponytail.

Tiptoeing out into the hallway, he strains his ears to listen to any suspicious immoral sounds around the house. He heard small soft giggles from downstairs and rolled his eyes. The older Senju walks down the stairs quietly, leaning forward against the railing as the two men enters his view.

Tobirama and Madara are sitting next to each other, softly whispering words that are illegible to the brunette. He could see his brother’s hand moving around in a certain pattern around the Uchiha’s wrist. His brother is helping Madara with his wound, and perhaps his friend is more tired than he thought because they are talking in a relaxed posture while Hashirama’s standing bewildered just a few steps away. Madara said something to his brother, and the younger Senju slightly smiles before whispering something to the raven in return.

They make a nice picture, he must admit. Tobirama is smart with less common sense, always composed but lacking in self-care while Madara is less composed, easy to irritate and manipulative. But Tobirama could handle the Uchiha’s wrath and bring him back to ground, and Madara has a lot of care and love for those he hold close to his heart, he could handle Tobirama’s habit of neglecting sleep and self-care in pursuit of knowledge and bettering the village. If only they didn’t have a rough start.

The second disaster was part of his fault; Izuna and him coerced Madara into drinking the devil’s concoction, resulting the older Uchiha to fall asleep while Tobirama waits for him. The third was entirely on him, Madara told Izuna of his dinner plan and also told Hashirama he was busy, but he had ignored those because he was blinded with anger and disappointment. The brunette regrets it, but that doesn’t mean he would approve Madara as his brother’s possible partner yet.

He cannot erase the words his little brother had said from his mind, there could be nothing but brotherly loves between the older Uchiha and Hashirama yet Tobirama was devastated at the notion that Madara wouldn’t choose him over his brother. It’s as if that little bit of sacrifice could be the proof of love. Perhaps, his brother’s suffering was deeper than he had initially thought. He had blamed everything that was wrong about his brother on his long dead father, but maybe he was just afraid to see the truth.

Unlike him, Tobirama doesn’t enjoy romance literature or gossips, the only romance he knows of are from their parents’ and Hashirama’s. Father and mother’s story were example of classic love story; they fall in love early in their lives, decided to marry and their love gave birth to four sons. Father was devastated when mother passed, they watched Butsuma broken into pieces and unable to pick himself up ever again until his last moment. Father died with a smile, the idea of finally reuniting with his beloved wife and two young sons gave him peace.

Hashirama and Mito’s story is similar to that famous best-selling love story from a few years ago. The sensational story of a Lord from foreign country and sheltered Princess who fell in love at first sight, the heart wrenching moment when the Lord choose the Princess over his loving mother and they live happily ever after. Although in Hashirama’s case, it was Mito that made the choice, he was just one amongst many suitors for the Uzumaki Princess. But Mito choose him, she graced him with her astounding love and everything that makes her Mito.

It’s easy for Tobirama, who was closed off from his own family and clan, to live on such misguided conception. That made Hashirama put doubts his brother’s love for the Uchiha. Madara wasn’t afraid of his little brother, the Demon that could see through the darkness night or whitest fogs. He fought and bickers with Tobirama without reservation, something that rarely happens when the white haired was only surrounded by his own clan.

What if his little brother, who were denied of his brother’s love for so long, sought out Madara’s overflowing love and put himself under the delusion of being in love? Because he wants someone who would love him like Mito loves Hashirama, like their parents, and Madara has so much love to give. He can’t stop thinking about the what ifs. Maybe there is no what ifs, maybe Tobirama is truly and sincerely loves Madara, then there is also the problem of his best friend’s feeling.

“Tobirama,” he called out gently but firm. When his brother turned his whole body to face Hashirama, the brunette sees Madara’s eyes are zoned on the younger, fully ignoring him. “Come back to bed,” he spread out his palm but Tobirama hesitates as he glanced back towards the raven. “Tobirama,” he said again, much more demanding this time.

He heard the Uchiha whispered encouraging words at the younger, “I’ll see you in the morning,” was all Hashirama managed to hear. But his brother nodded and walked to stand in front of him, looking down like a child being caught doing something he shouldn’t. As he put his hands on his brother’s back, Tobirama looked back to Madara.

“Good night, Madara” his brother said with fondness that was usually reserved for Hashirama, Mito and Touka.

“Good night, Tobirama,” the Uchiha said, and a few seconds later followed suit with, “good night, Hashirama.”

The older Senju only hummed in return and pushed his brother up the stairs. Tobirama rolled his eyes at him and shook his head.

“At least you didn’t catch us kissing this time,” Tobirama said teasingly.

Hashirama gasped at his brother and slapped the younger’s back in reprimand, softly of course. “Behave, young man!” the brunette said in his big brother’s tone and his brother laughs as they went upstairs and into the bedroom together. Everything else are problem for tomorrow, tonight is the time for rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished! I'll write a compilation of other people's pov later, I got another story plot I'm itching to write urgently. I forgot what I was gonna write in the note, so yeah, see you next chapter.


	5. Manipulative brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song 'Sofa' by Suga Shikao.  
> Thank you for the kind comments, kudo and bookmarks!  
> Wow, I blinked and it's 4th already. 2020 cannot be real.  
> Anyway, here comes Izuna!

Summer is approaching fast, in a blink of eyes, trees become barren and the heat is rising yet Spring is still going strong with the cold breeze that blows by every few hours. Things has been calm and stable as of late, only barely two weeks since he had turned his best friend’s usual tan skin to black and purple. “You broke his left toe, anija” big deal, Madara broke Tobirama’s heart, what is a toe to a heart. Things between the two also has calm down and stable, much to Hashirama’s delight.

His office door was slammed open roughly and Izuna strides in without care, “It’s a fucking disaster!” Hashirama dismissed Nara who barely lift a brow at the not unusual guest. After their privacy is secured, he motioned for the Uchiha to continue while he works on his documents. It is a common occurrence for Izuna to barged in any room in the central tower anytime he wants, he has the leverage as the head of security after all.

“Must you abuse my door every time you visit?” he asked exasperatedly , even thought it was created with his mokuton, the way everyone keeps abusing the poor thing is sure way to wear it down faster than childbirth. Izuna rolled his eyes at him and waves his hands to dismiss the brunette’s remarks. Madara wasn’t exaggerating when he said the younger Uchiha is well known in his clan as dramatic and maniac.

“Right, into the heart of the matter. What could I help you on this beautiful sunny day, Izuna-kun?” Hashirama asked sweetly, his focus not straying away from the documents. It was needed by tonight, he should have finished it yesterday, but the day was perfect for a picnic with his darling wife!

“Did you see them? I bet you did, I bet the whole Konoha saw them!” Izuna pulled on his hair, acting as if the world is ending.

“Who could you be talking about, Izuna-kun?” he put down his brush and frowns at the other.

“Nii-san! And your brother! What the fuck is going on there?!”

That got Hashirama’s whole attention, “they are fighting again?”

“No, it’s worse! They’re flirting! In front of me!” Izuna gasped out dramatically, his fingers wiggling creepily in front of him.

The brunette sighed, not this again, he thought. “Tobirama and Madara weren’t—aren’t flirting or anything remotely romantic with each other. They’re kindling their newly found friendship, it’s normal but we’re just not used to their closeness.”

The Uchiha scoffed at him, “my brother is eating your brother with his eyes, in daylight, in every wrong way.”

Hashirama tilted his head, “Madara is not cannibal and you can’t eat someone with eyes, could sharingan do that?”

“Nii-san wants to fuck your brother, dammit! Sex! Copulation! Sexual intercourse!” Izuna screamed in irritation. Hashirama’s brows flew through the roof at the unexpected bluntness and an awkward silence comes between them. Seconds later, the younger Uchiha coughed, trying to ease the room and flipped away his straying hair.

“Sorry, lost my head there,” he gave his usual business smile at the Senju and Hashirama nods dumbfounded. “I was on my way to report about my patrols to nii-san and saw him standing over Sen—Tobirama. He was dictating something in a document to Tobirama, but was it necessary to stand so close? Nii-san also put his hand on Tobirama’s shoulder, I saw him squeezed that!

And they continued to do so while I was giving my report! How dare they made me spectate such—such insanity! My purity! Give them back! You must take responsibility, you oaf!”

Hashirama groaned at the Uchiha, “they are just being friendly, it’s normal for friends to touch each other. Madara and I do that a lot—”

“Yeah but you are not in love with nii-san and vice versa. Tobira—” Izuna said hastily.

He held out a hand, to shush the other. “Tobirama and Madara talked about it. My brother is no longer pursuing your brother with romance in mind, they decided to become friends instead. Just that, friends, without all the romantic and sexual baggage.” He put emphasize on the word friends.

The raven scowled and shook his head, “clearly that was horseshit. How could you be sure of that?” Of course he is sure, he was there physically, just leaning against the stairs while the other two talked about it on Tobirama’s sofa the morning after he caught Madara fondling his baby brother.

_I realized I am not ready for a relationship with you, Madara. Anija is your best friend, I understand that, yet I cannot stop those train of thoughts. I couldn’t ignore the problem and pretend everything is fine. It’s not right for me nor you, it’s better if we stay as we were before._

“Well, my brother made his decision and your brother just have to suck it up.”

Izuna pouted at him, but his Tobirama is hundred times cuter, “talk to your brother then. He listens well to you, tell him to back off from my brother.” It’s the brunette’s turn to scowl at the other. Hashirama fisted his hands, palm hissing in pain as his nails digs in as his thought was lost to anger.

“Tell your brother to back off! Tobirama has made it clear he is no longer interested in Madara! Whatever happens right now, is the result of your brother’s insufferable ego and pride unable to accept he is no longer a delight for my brother!” he slammed his fist hard onto the table, he is tired with everyone coming to him and telling him about those two.

The Senju blinked as the pain enter his skin, it’s embarrassing how easily he lost his head these days. He heard the raven spluttered for few seconds before speaking. “So, it’s not a phase? Tobirama is really, really giving up on nii-san?” Izuna asked in ridiculously shocked face.

“What phase? Heart break is not phase, Izuna-kun. It hurts and either you let it drag you down or turn it into a lesson,” Hashirama said is all seriousness, remembering his brother’s face the first time Madara stood him up. He cannot stop blaming himself for hurting his baby brother, Mito was disappointed at him and Touka had reintroduced him with her beloved naginata for being idiot. But no one blamed him, not even Tobirama, and that makes everything worse.

Izuna made several faces before deciding on one, a frown full of worry and sorrow. “Nii-san was praising about Tobirama almost every day since he comes back black and purple. He didn’t look like someone who just found out the person he love is no longer returning his affection. I thought they were going to start again as friends but with the obvious flirting.”

Izuna ran his hands down his face as Hashirama sighed and bow his head down. Every problem with Madara seems to stem from misconception and lack of proper communication. He looked up when Izuna let out a small soft gasp.

“Izuna-kun?” the other looks at him with disbelief then fervently shook his head suddenly.

“What if,” the raven licks his lips as he continues, “what if nii-san is doing that on purpose, all the touching and flirting, because he is not giving up. Senju might have decided to give up on him, but you can’t just unlove someone in a night, and nii-san is trying to make him give up on giving up. It makes sense!” It doesn’t, but it also does. Because Hashirama and Izuna knows just how manipulative Uchiha Madara is.

“This is out of our hands,” the brunette sighed, both him and Izuna had meddled enough with this ridiculous situation. Perhaps he should send Mito and Touka to hunt down the Uchiha advisor, those two are better with complicated situation like this than him. Izuna send him a questioning look and tilted his head, black flocks fall to the side as he did so.

“Why are you so hard on yourself?” he heard Izuna asked curiously. Hashirama blinked in confusion, clearly not understanding the question. The Uchiha took that as permission to continue, “you know, you don’t have to blame yourself so hard. Because I don’t.”

Hashirama frowns and look away, “our circumstances are different. My brother was hurt because of my ignorance, I stood by his side to comfort him when I was the reason that he was hurting in the first place.”

The younger Uchiha squinted his eyes then hummed as he tried to remember something, “that’s not what I thought. I’m not close to Senju Tobirama, but I do feel bad. Then I remembered; we didn’t start this, nii-san did. He burned away the first invitation letter your brother gave him and forced me to have dinner in your house instead.”

The raven ignores the bodily flinch Hashirama made at the reminder. Izuna took a step closer and put out his left hand, the type to converse both with mouth and body, it seems, just like his Tobirama and unlike Madara, who prefer to cross his arms when he speaks.

“He chooses to drink with us, when he should and could have reject us. You know what I think?” Izuna put a finger under his chin, his black eyes meeting brown warm eyes. “Nii-san was ashamed, he was afraid people will find out of his budding affection for Tobirama.” Hashirama frowns at the notion but he remembered, he heard the whispered words about his brother spoken behind their backs.

“The last wasn’t entirely your fault either, Tobirama waited for him under the rain. But nii-san had thought that Tobirama wouldn’t, perhaps he was doubting his feeling? Nii-san was sure that it’s useless even if he goes out there.” Izuna finished with a strange look in his eyes, they’re glinting with evil and something else.

Hashirama closed his eyes as he run those words repeatedly inside his brain. The younger Uchiha has points. There were moments where Madara could have made another choice, but he didn’t. In the end, Tobirama was right; in a way, the Uchiha had chosen him instead of the white haired for reasons they could only speculates.

What should he do now?

Izuna’s groans break him out of his own spiraling thoughts and he looked up again, “I’ll handle nii-san’s education later, in personal. For now, I think we agreed that we are not to blame here, okay?” the younger Uchiha gave him a toothy grin and somehow Hashirama feels lighter than ever in the past two weeks.

“Thank you, Izuna-kun. But I still feel bad,” he said honestly, “this situation won’t change just because of that one mind breaking speech.” The raven tutted at him, waving his index finger left and right.

“Actually, it changes everything!” the younger said cheerfully. The Senju’s pupil dilated as he blinked owlishly, Izuna had lost him. The raven took the forgotten brush and clear paper from the side and draws something on it. It’s Tobirama and Madara’s name with two arrows pointing at each name.

“See here, we grounded out your brother had done his share of waiting and proving himself this past half years and maybe more. But nii-san had not, helping him create ground-breaking jutsu do not count, prove anything of his worth in Tobirama’s eyes. So he just need to do that, instead of flirting and fondling your brother in public eyes!” Izuna’s smile is wide and filled with pride as Hashirama listens tentatively.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked while fully intended to ignore the fondling parts, seems like the younger Uchiha has prepared the speech beforehand. Perhaps manipulation runs in the Uchiha blood. He watches closely as Izuna draws and write on the paper. However, before he could finish, the doorknob was turned, and the door flew open.

Lo behold, his little brother walked in with a scowl in his face. The younger Senju strides in with three giant steps and pulled the paper out of Izuna’s hands forcefully. He read them in a glance and with an angry glare, rips it into pieces. Hashirama shivers and slumped down in his chair, trying to make himself smaller while Izuna bravely look straight into the Senju’s burning red eyes.

Tobirama continue to glare as he set down a paper in front of his brother. “Anija, I need you to sign this right away,” the white haired said demandingly. Hashirama wonders how much his brother heard, but he knows it’s enough if Tobirama is this angry. He nodded and quickly steal back his brush from the Uchiha’s hand, only after he put down his sign and seal that he realized his mistake.

“Tobirama, this is—” similar paper to the one that Nadeshiko rips away from him a few weeks ago. He made sure to throw away both ends, it wouldn’t do good if Tobirama found it because knowing his little brother’s lack of self-appreciation, Hashirama is sure that the younger would think he is chasing the young advisor away for being a burden or a problem.

“Official order to send delegates to Uzushio, as part of escort for Nadeshiko-san. They might have declined your offer to join the village, yet you’re still married to their only princess. It would be proper to give back as much technology and knowledge we acquired and prospered due to your marriage and our alliance. I plan to discuss about it in tonight’s meeting, worry not.”

Tobirama took the paper away from the older Senju’s hands and tucked it safely inside his—Hashirama’s stolen pale blue—haori. They both turned to Izuna when he huffed and put one hand on his hips, one brow higher than the other as black eyes challenges the younger Senju.

“Is it really discussion if you’ve decided on everything by yourself, Senju?”

The two youngers glares at each other, waging a war inside their mind through their eyes. Hashirama sighed inwardly, this is why little brothers are such a hassle. It’s clear to everyone, that Izuna respected the Senju’s brain and ridiculous creations while Tobirama admires the Uchiha’s strength and ability to befriends just anyone. Yet they are both too stubborn to admit it, too caught up with their proclaimed rivalry.

“Back to you, I could assign more jobs to you if you have the time to stick your foot where you don’t belong, Uchiha,” his little brother growled the words out, clearly irritated and offended.

Izuna scoffed, “in case you have forgotten since you’re busy fooling around, the person you’re flirting openly is my brother. Still my clan’s beloved and admired head. I have as much claim on this situation as your brother does.”

The younger Senju briefly turned to glares at Hashirama, who is still cowering in his seat, before refocusing on the raven. “There is nothing between Madara and I, however neither you or anija have any claim in anything that could happen between me and Madara.” The white haired turned to face the door and closed his eyes, regulating his breaths in attempt to calm his emotion and block out unnecessary feelings. Mito pointed out about his brother’s habit one night after they were fighting about Hashirama’s insistent to offer peace to the Uchiha, again.

Tobirama learned to push down his emotions and behaves like a cold machine to please their father, and then he continues because his elder brother expected nothing less. Never try to think nothing less of his younger brother than a cold killer. But they’re doing much better now, thanks to his beloved darling wife. Hashirama is spending more precious brotherly time with him while Mito is teaching him another type of meditation, and the children of the villages are spending more time with the famous Tobi-sensei.

“However, you were right,” he blinked at his brother’s solemn sound, wondering what Izuna were right about that made him sad and fallen like this. Tobirama turned to face Hashirama, “Madara’s behavior is not appropriate, however talking to him would be as vain as trying to burn away the Great Ocean. That’s why I volunteered to become the ambassador.”

Hashirama raised a finger when Izuna opened his mouth, he needs to speak first. “But Tobirama, you understand the whole reason Nadeshiko was brought here, right? The Uzumaki will think that you accept your status with her if you go with her now.”

Tobirama nodded but the scowl is constant, “fortunately, Nadeshiko-san has found someone she wants for herself, there won’t be any talk of wedding between us in foreseen future. Unfortunately, Mito aneja have lots of cousins, whom I have no doubts Uzumaki-sama would happily introduce to me. I could only pray there would be another person like Nadeshiko-san or aneja in that clan.”

Hashirama sneaked a glance at Izuna, who is not hiding his smug grin at the mention of the lavender woman. Then he sighed, albeit a little amused, and smiles slightly at his brother’s displeased frowns. “If you are sure, then all left is to tell Mito. Though I’m disappointed,” he glares teasingly at the Uchiha, “because I was sure Nadeshiko would make a good wife for you, Tobirama.”

Izuna sticks out his tongue at the older Senju, the brat! But Tobirama silently kicked the Uchiha’s shin, making him howled out as he bends and clutches his wounded leg. His brother ignores the raven’s death glares and focus on Hashirama, while the older could only watch them in exasperation. Little brothers and their antic, the brunette shook his head internally.

“Forgive us, anija. Nadeshiko-san and I found out we are much comfortable as friends, and no more. If it would give you peace of mind, I will try my best to find someone in Uzushio.”

Hashirama is unsure what to say; if he agrees, he has no doubt his brother will return with an Uzumaki wife. Someone who would fit nicely between him and Mito, disregarding of his little brother’s own personal feeling. But if he is to disagree, what would he say? There is also Madara’s situation to consider of.

The Hokage is no fool, he can’t naively hope either Madara or his brother could forget each other and moves on with just a few words. Touka was very inspiring when she said the problem could only be solved by marriage of either side. If Madara is to marry, Tobirama could finally put down the last nail forever and if his brother is to marry first, he only hopes his best friend could become the better person. But Uchiha only marry for loves, and his brother would only marry if it could become a steppingstone for the village.

An Uzumaki wife would be perfect for that, however could he truly send his last brother to marry someone he wouldn’t love? If Hashirama is still the person he was before Mito brighten his live, maybe he could and would have with no hesitation.

“No, there is no need to force yourself, brother. There is no point for you to marry if you’re not in love with them,” he said, making sure to show his honesty with his whole being as he speaks. He accepted the small nod his brother gave, and finally gave Izuna the permission to speak. The Uchiha springs up from where he was still tending to his wounded pride.

“Can I go with him?” the younger Uchiha asked sweetly, to which both Senju sighed and shook their heads at him in unison.

“No, Izuna-kun, you’re needed here.”

“If you think your cousin Hikaku is ready to take your job as security head and clan heir, be my guest, Uchiha.”

* * *

Four days later, the small escort party is ready and waiting by the village gate. Hashirama tries to keep his worry down, Tobirama is unusually late but Mito insist his little brother is fine, probably interjected by the children who refuses to let him go. That happened a lot whenever Tobi-sensei was going out for a week or longer mission. However, something is telling him, call it his mokuton instinct, it’s not the children that are keeping his brother late.

Hashirama shifted from one leg to another, watching Mito talking with the other two escorts while Izuna is engrossed with Nadeshiko. He doesn’t need to strain his ears to hears their soft-spoken words; I’ll write to you, be careful in the woods, I’ll see you as soon as the leaves turn yellow and such. He shook his head at Izuna’s silliness, if not for Madara’s help, their head of security would have merrily gone along with the escort party. Sometimes he just doesn’t understand these Uchiha brothers.

After what seems like eternity to him, his brother finally appeared in between his wife and the younger Uchiha. The brunette cried out in relief, jumping to his brother’s side. Tobirama ignored him as he converses with his team, instructing them with brief strategy and checking their provision. The white haired snapped at him when the older Senju tried to climb his back in effort to steal his attention.

“Please, Tobirama, help our esteemed leader to keep his reputation up,” Mito said with amused smile and his brother huffed before excusing himself. Hashirama took his hand and lead him a good distance away from the audiences.

“Anija—”

“You were late! I was worried because you haven’t been late since, well, a while. What happened? Was it the children? Did you forget anything? Is your fever back? Maybe we should reconsider this, yeah, six months is way too long. Tobirama, aniija can’t last that long, I’m canceling this righ—” his brother pinches his lips with his thumb and index, easily shutting him up.

Tobirama scowled and pinches the brunette’s lips strongly it would definitely bruise later. “Calm down, giant baby. I’m fine, the village will be fine, and you will be fine. I was just talking with Madara, he was unsure about handling the Hyuuga but it’s a duty he must attend to, so I gave him a few pointers.”

Hashirama swatted the pale fingers away, gently of course. “Is that all you talked with Madara? I was thinking that he was too calm these days, I thought he would object to your decision or something.” He is a little disappointed, he thought Madara loves his baby brother and expect the Uchiha to beg Tobirama not to leave.

The brunette’s eyes jumped out of it sockets when Tobirama blushed, not pink shy cute but actual tomato red, and he shrieked loudly. “Tobirama!” said brother slapped him quickly, shocking their audiences.

“Shut up!” his brother hissed, still red and thousand images run wild in Hashirama’s brain. Ignoring the throbbing pain, he stood close to the younger’s face, trying to keep his voice no more than a whisper.

“Did you two kissed again?” he whispered harshly. He will kill Madara and this time, Tobirama wouldn’t be here to stop him!

The younger Senju squeezed his brother’s cheeks between two palms, “No, idiot!” and he stormed off to his team. No one commented on his still flushed face and Hashirama pouts as he follows behind his brother. Mito shook her head but ignores her husband either way. She took Nadeshiko’s hand in her and they spoke their farewell in small voices, then Mito turn her focus to her brother-in-law.

“Be safe, brother. Father and everyone favor you, I had no doubt you would have good time in Uzushio. But if anyone is annoying you or if you need anything at all, do not be shy. You’re also Uzumaki’s family now,” she didn’t caress his hands like she did with Nadeshiko or kiss his forehead like she does with Hashirama, but her words carry her love and prayer for her brother-in-law.

“Thank you, aneja,” the white haired gives her a small rare smile, and that’s enough for them. Hashirama step in next to her wife and lightly squeezed his brother’s shoulder.

“Don’t work too hard, Tobirama. And I expect daily news!”

Tobirama scowled at him, “once a week is all you’re getting!”

* * *

The three continues to stay on the gate, watching the escort party’s figure becoming smaller and smaller until they’re fully out of sight. He heard Izuna sighed and turned to him.

“I already miss her,” the raven said dejectedly. Hashirama agrees, he already miss little brother. He should have insisted to cut down the mission length to three months. How is he going to survive six months without Tobirama?

“It will be alright, husband. We will handle,” his darling wife said, patting his back in encouragement. But he knows Mito is also a little bit lonely, Tobirama has been excellent brother-in-law and she dearly loves their younger brother. A small snort from the Uchiha took his attention.

Izuna gave him amused smirk and tilted his head to the side, Hashirama silently wonders what is so amusing. Then the Uchiha shrugged, “I was just amazed, you were so close to your brother, yet you didn’t see the hickey on his neck.”

What?

“See what now?” he asked in pure confusion, surely he misheard the younger man. Surely Izuna didn’t meant—

“Hickey, on his neck, inside his collar. I saw it when he bends down to talk to Nadeshiko-san. You know, the mark that appeared when—”

That’s it. _Madara is dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing a character that is hysterical or dramatic, because it's easier to point out their behavior and way of thoughts than a quiet person. 2 more chapters left.  
> Question: if a story is inspired by another story, should I ask permission to post my story from the original story writer? Or is it morale fine to post it without noticing the original story writer?  
> See you next chapter!


	6. Happy Wife, Happy Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song is Last Moment by Spyair.
> 
> One more to go, thank you again for the kind and very helpful comments and answers to my question. Thank you for the kudos and even marking this story to your bookmark.  
> I almost change the course of this story, because a very inspiring comment, but I'll stick with this for now and use that inspiring comment in the upcoming compilation of everyone's pov.

It was Izuna who start the bet, and no one had cared enough to say no to him. Almost everyone in the Uchiha had their money in it, even some children put down their piggy banks in it. Then Touka joined, along with several Senju cousins and gossipers. Soon Akimichi and Yamanaka was roped in it, and they made the Nara also put in some words.

By the time the first month is almost done, almost every shinobi in Konoha had joined in the betting table. Hashirama was the last one to join, and he found just how cunning Uchiha Izuna is. Because the betting table has no rule, and Uchiha Izuna has the strongest power in here.

“Tomorrow, Hikaku and Hibiki will be out of the table. Any report from your brother?” the younger Uchiha asked, sprawled lazily on the sofa chair he somehow managed to persuade the treasurer to get for Hashirama’s office. The brunette finds out he doesn’t really want to know when it comes to Madara’s little brother. The little brat’s manipulation is worse than Madara and not even Touka is safe from him. Her, the strongest female warrior of Senju who is well known across the fire continent for her superior genjutsu despite not being an Uchiha.

“I thought Hikaku put in two weeks?”

Izuna shrugged as he twists the pen around his fingers, “he added more weeks, since he started late, he ends together with Hibiki. Unless they add more days, which would be stupid because they would spend more than they receive, tomorrow we would have less people.” Two less rival, although knowing the younger, he had a safety ace card up his sleeves. Which mean the more people put in their money, the more money it would fall to Izuna’s hands when he ultimately wins the bet.

“The Uzumaki is considering open trade market with the Capital. But doing so would be going against their sakoku customs, so Tobirama is thinking of using Konoha as the in-between. I’m thinking of sending you to the Capital to do market observation and report back to Uzushio, Izuna-kun.” He gave the letter send by his brother to Nara, who barely read it before giving it to the Uchiha.

The younger Uchiha hums as he read through the well written report, “sure, if it’s not emergency just give me two weeks. I’m betting nii-san will only last six weeks before he chases after your brother, I just need two more weeks before I win!” His grin is smug and confident, and Hashirama truly fears that he is losing money again. He put a lot of money in this, confident he could play Madara like Izuna is playing his brother.

Of course, the chance of the younger Uchiha winning is the highest percentage, with him being the man’s beloved younger brother and all. Izuna has all the time and power to make his brother patiently wait before running off Konoha, chasing after Tobirama and sweep his feet off. Although Hashirama could do the same, with his status and power as Hokage. However, it also has the highest risk of Madara finding out about the betting table and there is no Tobirama to save them when the Uchiha head decided to decimate him along with the whole village using the Majestic Destroyer.

Nara sighed and scrunched his nose, “that’s why I told you it’s bad idea to join the bet, Senju-sama. I don’t need to remind you of your running tab in the bar just across my clan’s compound, do I?”

Hashirama pouts, “well you should have told me about Izuna-kun! I didn’t know he was also in it!”

Said Uchiha continues to grin, the brunette had no doubt the younger has complete control over his brother, and Hashirama groans as if he was a puppy kicked into dirty sewage. “I’m going to be rich!” Izuna’s evil laughs echoes into Madara’s office, confusing him and Hikaku who were visiting the clan head.

* * *

Hashirama hates summer’s heat in Konoha. There are less greeneries in here than back when Senju compound was hidden deep inside a mountain. He couldn’t strip down to his underwear unless he wishes to unleash his wife’s wrath. Usually, his dear little brother would call forth heaven’s rain to lessen even the strongest heat but with Tobirama so far away in Uzushio, Hashirama only received sneers from Touka.

The Senju are not used to heat, especially without Tobirama and his blessing water control. Five weeks after his brother’s departure for Uzushio, Hashirama was tempted to cut off his hair in the middle of the night, one of his cousins had done that apparently, much to Mito’s amusement. Touka was caught by the patrol, for public indecent conduct, because she was walking around the village in her thinnest yukata. Naturally, the brunette made no mention of all the ruckuses his clan did since the beginning of the summer to his younger brother, no need to wake the sleeping dragon.

He is now used to Izuna barging in, ranting about someone from the Senju who is making another havoc in the village, because they couldn’t handle summer heat. What he is not used, is Izuna barging in because something his wife did. Because no one had ever complained about Mito, the greatest sweetest being in the whole world.

“You wife is a fucking snake! Argh! Fuck you!”

Hashirama nods absentmindedly, waiting for the Uchiha to calm down and explain normally. Whatever his darling wife did, the brunette is sure he could set Izuna on right path. Because Mito never does anything without a sound reason behind it. Izuna gratefully took the tea Nara had poured for him, it helped him calm down.

“You never told us your wife has a brother?” the Uchiha asked after he emptied the cup.

“Really? Mito is the only child of the head family but Uzumaki is not a big clan despite what it looks like. Everyone is related to each other, like Nadeshiko is Mito’s distant cousin because Nadeshiko’s grandmother is Mito’s grandmother’s youngest sister. So yeah, even if my wife is an only child, she has many cousins who are close to her, whom she thinks of as her own brothers and sisters. Naturally, if you’re going to court Nadeshiko, you will need to learn not only this but also their customs, Izuna-kun.”

Izuna shook his head fervently, “no, never mind those now. Do you know what your devil wife just did? _Shit_ , she is going to be the death of me!” The younger Uchiha scowled at Hashirama, probably blaming the older Senju for whatever problem he caught with his wife. The brunette shook his head, pleading innocent is better choice right now.

Nara moved the sofa chair closer to Hashirama’s table, clearly the advisor is too much invested in whatever problem Izuna had with his wife more than he was with the pilling documents. Izuna thanked him and made himself comfortable on it, before he refocused on the waiting Senju.

“Nii-san and I were walking through the market, checking the newly open restaurant that’s famous for its noodle when we meet your Wife. She was shopping for dinner, whatever. Anyway, this Hyuuga person comes up to her and then he congratulated your wife. For her brother’s upcoming marriage.”

Hashirama tilted his head, wondering where Izuna is going with this, “that’s very kind of him. I’m surprised the Hyuuga clan keep tabs on Mito’s clan, not many people care about the marriage of someone that is not either clan head or clan heir.”

Izuna sighed, “yeah, Uchiha don’t. That’s why this problem happened. To us, your wife was the sole heir of Uzumaki clan, she has no direct siblings nor adopted one. For me and Madara, when someone speak of her brother, we immediately thought of you, her husband who happens to have a younger brother.

Your marriage with your wife automatically made Senju Tobirama as her brother as well. Now imagine what went through our mind when that Hyuuga congratulated her for her brother’s wedding!” Izuna makes a gripping and angry pose with his fingers, perhaps the younger is ripping this Hyuuga person limb by limb in his brain.

Hashirama squinted his eyes and jutted out his lower lip, well if you put it that way, he could understand what seems to be the problem. “You and Madara thought Tobirama is getting married?” he asked slowly, watching Izuna’s frustration reaching its peak.

“Yes! Fuck! Nii-san is going crazy right now, I come here after he kicked me out of his room. Can you believe it? He kicked me out! You know what’s worse? I come here after I realized your wife is stealing my win!”

“What are you talking about, Izuna-kun? What win?” Hashirama asked in total confusion, because he only knows one thing the Uchiha is wining, and that is the betting table.

“The bet! What else?” Izuna huffed out, the younger Uchiha looks like angry kitten.

Hashirama stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds, then glanced at Nara for confirmation. His advisor nodded lazily, and the Hokage sighed inwardly. Mito has money in the bet, he knows it’s because his wife is making sure that Hashirama is not spending all their money in his newly found gambling habit. However, Mito had scolded him when she found out how much he invested in the table, now he found out her wife is in it, does that mean he could also scold Mito?

Doubt it.

“How many days did Mito bet?” the brunette asked.

Izuna pouted as his cheeks puffed out, “five weeks. If nii-san ran off tonight, your wife and cousin will share the whole money between them. I only need a few more days, dammit!”

Hashirama almost laugh at the young man, finally someone understand just how cunning and frightening both Mito and Touka are when they combined their power. It’s a pity that no one believes him when he warned the whole village to never put both woman in any situation which require them to work together. The brunette himself almost unleashed the witches upon his best friend for hurting his brother.

“I doubt Madara would be that unreasonable, he had been doing well the past month,” he tried his best to comfort the younger Uchiha, but alas he had no idea how deep his wife’s claws are.

Izuna sighed for the nth time, grieving over his lost money as he spoke in defeat, “if he truly loves your brother, there is no time other than tonight. Nii-san asked your wife, who is this brother the Hyuuga spoke of. You know what she said?”

“I’ll take this pile to the treasurer,” Nara suddenly chipped in, perhaps he got bored of the drama or just give no shit when it comes to the duo troublesome powerhouses who terrors his office. Hashirama nodded to him, checking over the pile with quick glances, there is no room for error without his brother to cover his ass here. The advisor left quickly and without second glance at the slumping Uchiha.

The brunette took out his hidden stash of rice cracker and offered them to the younger man. Izuna slowly took it and only stares at it. Truly the famous dramatic and hysteric Uchiha heir.

“What did Mito said, that made you sure you’re losing the bet?” he asked, finally the curiosity winning over.

Izuna drawled out long jaded sighed before he speaks, “she said, I only have one brother, Uchiha-san. After that nii-san ran back to the compound faster than ever, I bet he was close to having a heart attack. I checked with your cousin just in case, she told me your brother is not getting married. Then it clicked, your wife deliberately said it like that to win the bet!”

Hashirama frowns in worry, he could imagine the turmoil running through Madara’s brain right now. “Are you sure your brother hasn’t run off yet?” it’s safe to say his friend is not well known for his patience.

“I don’t know! Don’t talk to me right now, I’m losing money!” well, that’s the risk of gambling?

* * *

Madara was still in the compound when he checked a few hours later, sulking inside his room and refused to meet nor talk to anyone. Hashirama left his best friend alone, unsure what to say. On one hand, he is happy that the Uchiha is suffering because of his little brother, but on the other hand, he hopes Madara would finally man up and scream his love for Tobirama for the whole world to hear and see. The whole Konoha has found out when he was trying to kill his best friend for giving his baby brother a hickey, the Uchiha’s cowardliness is grating the whole village’s sanity.

Tobirama is doing good in Uzushio, his brother is truly beloved by the estranged clan. However, he could feel his brother’s sorrow from being far away from his family, and loneliness from being distances away from his treasured students. Hashirama also knows that Mito and Touka received personal letters more frequent than him, but Madara had received none from the younger Senju. He is unsure of Tobirama’s feeling for the Uchiha now, but one month is not enough to make you completely erase your affection for someone.

Hashirama went home and spoke with his wife, from everything Izuna said to Madara’s condition. Mito laughed openly with mirth, turns out she was still holding grudge over the three times the Uchiha stood up their brother and planned with Touka. It’s easy to spread rumor of the wrong brother’s wedding, it’s easier to get Madara to misunderstand the situation because the Uchiha has running imagination. Hashirama pouts as he complained to her that he is feeling left out, he is also still angry with his best friend about it!

His wife is truly the best and he is blessed to receives her loves.

* * *

Hashirama was close to falling into deep sleep when an alarm went off inside his mind, fully waking him. He put on brown haori, his little brother took his favorite pale green with him, over his sleepwear and went off to the gate, Mito nodded at him before he left. He found Madara, cladded in his armor with his prized gunbai on his back standing straight staring at the closed gates.

“Madara, what are you doing?” he has a guess, but he needs to hear it from his friend’s mouth. “You know the gate is not going to open at this hour, there’s a barrier to keep anyone from passing.” When the Uchiha didn’t acknowledge him, Hashirama huffed. “Are you sleep walking? Or do you feel enemies that could pass through the barrier, Madara?”

The brunette sighed deeply when the other continues to ignore him, he was tired working all day and Izuna keeps making snide remarks about his wife every few minutes. Hashirama just want to go back to his so soft bed and sleep the night away until it’s time to wake up and back to his piles of documents. “Madara, talk to me, please?”

“You didn’t talk to me,” his friend’s voice is rough and raspy, as if he was screaming himself dry all week. Hashirama thinks back to their interaction this past week; he had lunch with his best friends twice, dinner in his home once, and bar hopping once because Mito limit them to once a month. He always confides his best friend with anything, it’s safe to say Madara knows more than Touka when it comes to his private life. And he put them into words, not understanding the Uchiha’s remarks.

“Your brother’s marriage. When will you tell me about it, Hashirama? When he returns with a wife, or maybe after his wife give birth to mini version of Tobirama?” when the raven turns to him, Hashirama couldn’t miss the other’s ugly condition even with the closest source of light is a stone lantern few steps away from them and the barely clouded moon.

Madara’s eyes are bloodshot, his wild hair is untamed and going all direction, the brunette wonder if the Uchiha puff them up, could he use them as needles? There are also wrinkles and crazy black bags under his eyes, overall looking like Tobirama after his three days binge research. Hashirama ponders his options in a quick sequences; join in Mito and Touka’s revenge-Madara will run off to Uzushio-Tobirama will kick their asses later, or tell the truth-Madara might still run off to Uzushio-Tobirama will still kick their asses later, or just pretend not to know anything-Madara will definitely run off to Uzushio. All options end with his brother kicking his ass, the only variation is Madara’s feeling on this.

“It’s none of your business,” he opted to say. Perhaps it is the first time he had ever basked in bitter joy from the pain and hurt flashed through his best friend’s eyes. Yet, Hashirama’s heart clenches in pain and cries out to mirror Madara’s pain, he is not good with this revenge stuff, but imagining Tobirama’s smiles at the end of this is worth all the suffering he must endure.

Hashirama shrugged, pretending not to see his best friend’s look of betrayal, “Tobirama does not have any real political statuses now he’s no longer the clan heir and since in the public’s eyes he is your secretary, not my advisor. With our current economic condition and his status in the Senju, we don’t have much to spare for his wedding. My brother has no spending money, it falls to me to put his dowry together, fortunately Mito agrees to help with it.” Not necessarily a lie, Hashirama had discussed it with Mito before Nadeshiko first arrived in Konoha.

He focused on the Uchiha’s tense shoulders, the bulging nerves on his neck and forehead. The flickering anxiety and grieves almost push Hashirama down to his knees and beg for his friend’s forgiveness. “It’s too late, Madara. Go home and rest, I’ll see you tomorrow,” but Madara shook his head and the brunette could feel the loosening grip the Uchiha had on his own sanity.

“I consider you my friend, the one who shares my dream and my grieves of losing brothers. I think that’s why I didn’t stop Tobirama nor chases after him soon after he left. Because you cannot run the village by yourself without either me or your brother, no matter how powerful and smart your wife is. He was right, I always choose you and Izuna over him, no matter how much it hurts.”

The Uchiha bow his head down, black flocks fell over his eyes and shielding them from Hashirama’s focused eyes. “Izuna is my last living brother, I only want to give him the best. If I choose to court your brother then the duty to continue Uchiha’s mainline falls onto Izuna, but what if my brother wishes to marry out of the clan? And what about my clan, what if they hold my decision against Tobirama and ostracized him?

Your marriage was something out of fairytale, Hashirama. You found love in your arranged marriage, but it won’t be the same for me. Unless Izuna brings in a wife and fills the compound with his children, my hands are tied.”

Indeed, Hashirama is blessed with loving wife, loyal brother, wise friends, and a village that respect him. But does he deserved all of these when he has done nothing to repay all the kindness he had received? He called Madara his best friend, but he doesn’t even realize his friend’s suffering. And in the long run, his brother is hurt because of it.

“What are you doing here then, Madara? Isn’t it because you want to chase after my brother, to stop his wedding, because you love him?” Hashirama is walking on thin ice, playing with Madara’s sanity as if it’s a tug-of-war toy. No, he is not doing this to help his wife win the bet. Definitely because he is a kind and loving friend!

“You said it yourself, if you leave, I’m going to be useless. You can’t both leave me, I need you here, Madara. Konoha needs you.”

_Go, idiot._

Madara twitched, and Hashirama took the time to steps closer to him. “Think of Izuna-kun, your baby brother would be devastated if you leave now. Your clan needs you.”

_Run, to my brother._

The brunette reached out his hands, almost touching the frozen Uchiha. “Take my hand, my friend.”

_If you love him._

“Please,” _my best friend_. Madara looked up to him, red glaring through black strands and slowly his frowning lips turned up into a grin. Hashirama’s own mirrored him, and he pulled the raven into a bone-breaking hug, he felt the other’s trembling hand on his back. Then they pushed each other off, the grins never cease, and with the speed of God Shinobi he weaves signs.

_Sheep. Bird. Horse._

“Good luck, Madara,” Izuna is going to kill him tomorrow, but Tobirama’s smiles will make everything better. The Uchiha nodded firmly and turned towards the slowly opening village gates.

 _Ox. Rabbit_. _Snake_.

The barriers ripples as he weakens it, allowing Madara to passes through without alerting anyone, except for his wife. His friend wastes no time, as soon as the last ripples toned down, he jumped through the slight opening and off into the forest. Madara didn’t look back as he ran, away from the village, from his family, away from the boy whom he shared dream of peace with. And Hashirama waits, until the symbol of white and red fan vanishes from his sight.

After twenty minutes of standing numb but proud, the brunette reworked the barrier and closed the gate. He returns to his wife; Mito was peeking out from under the blanket when he closed the window behind him. Hashirama sit at the edge of the bed, unsure and worried. But it all flew through the window when he felt the bed dipped behind him and Mito wrapped her small arms around him, she is warm and he is loved.

“You did well, husband. It will be alright now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working a story, the one inspired by another story. It's really hard to write, I completely invested my brain to it, so I already forgot what I was supposed to put in this story's notes. But anyway, all is good, I received ok from the original story writer :D Thank you everyone!   
> P.S: I almost change the course of this story, because a very inspiring comment, but I'll stick with this and use that inspiring comment in the upcoming compilation of everyone's pov :3c


	7. Eloping is in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song is 'For You' by Azu.
> 
> Welcome to the final chapter. I hope you enjoy the whole ride. Now then, the final question: what are Tobirama and Madara?

The dread letter comes three days later, through Madara’s prized summon eagle, instead of the usual white owl. And in place of the usual curt and lacking necessity letter, his brother wrote a full scroll of angry letter addressed to Hashirama mainly. The Uchiha, true to his title the Great Uchiha Madara, arrived in Uzushio in fourteen hours whereas normally it takes two and half a day. The man barely had any chakra left when he crashed through the ever-rampaging typhoons around the small island and demanded Tobirama.

Hashirama had to read through the scroll by himself, it took him three hours, with small breaks in between but he missed lunch anyway. His brother demanded a reply before the sun is setting and unless they wish to anger him further, the older Senju must success no matter what. Without both Madara and Tobirama by his side, he is flooded with works; Nara is trying his best, but his physical capability is nowhere close to Madara, the man requires breaks every hour. Izuna is not speaking with him, the younger Uchiha now report back to Mito who is filling in Tobirama’s absence.

Touka is barely helping, she is busy being the clan head of Senju and enjoy torturing her oldest cousin. Hashirama pouts as he writes those down in the letter, he really misses his little brother. There are four months and two weeks more until his brother returns, now with Madara away from his seat, he couldn’t go see his brother! Now he regrets letting his first advisor go.

He truly misses Tobirama, how did he lived through their early lives ignoring his cute little brother?

* * *

Another week passes by, Izuna departed to the capital and Hikaku was forced to handle the burden of clan head far too quickly for his liking. Madara had asked in his letter, for Hashirama to helps the young Uchiha in any way he could, and he agreed. To be honest he was dying to know the development between his brother and his best friend, because his brother’s letters only speak about works and snide comments for Hashirama. While his best friend only send one letter focused on his own clan.

Turns out Madara was so lost in his own thought that day, he didn’t plan ahead aside from his arrival in Uzushio. Tobirama write in his angry scroll that Ashina-sama, Mito’s grandfather and the acting clan head of Uzumaki was furious when the porcupine head had easily burn off the Uzumaki’s traps and barriers. Ashina-sama demanded Tobirama to rebuild all the barriers and traps in return of letting the Uchiha stays. Fortunately, his wife only found all this amusing and good entertainment.

* * *

Another two weeks passed by, Hashirama told Mito he is getting lonely. His wife gave him understanding smile as she hugs him and distracted him with the newest gossips around the village. They spend dinner together, sometimes going out to eat because he wishes to pamper his wife. But at the darkest night, his mind would wander to his brother and best friend doing who know what in Uzushio.

Hikaku is doing much better than Madara when it comes to interacting with the other clan heads, especially Hyuuga. But the temporary clan head is reserved when it comes to Hashirama. Tobirama had said not everyone is as lax as Izuna and Touka when faced with great power, so he paid no mind to it, the brunette is sure Hikaku will open up to him given time. Izuna mentioned in his short letters he is finishing his observation as Ashina-sama asked and preparing to continue on his mission to Uzushio, the older Senju asked him to check on both Konoha shinobis and report back to him as soon as possible.

Touka is being courted by someone from Akimichi, althought she is capable of taking care of it, Hashirama insisted to help smoothen everything. He just needs more things to keep him busy, it’s lonely in the office without Madara and Tobirama arguing at each other every hour.

* * *

Two months two weeks three days since he last talks directly to his little brother, Hashirama is not doing any better but he manages. Tobirama’s letters are still the same but Madara’s letters are getting longer and more detailed and he feels better when he read them.

“ _The sky is always grey here. I never thought I would hate typhoons this bad._ ”

“ _Your brother was arguing with your wife’s third aunt because he insisted that hiraishin is not limited to dimension. Do not scream at me if he somehow finds a way to time-travel_.”

“ _He created a sword, that could react to chakra. Your demon brother feed it chakra and the damn thing glows red and blue. If I do not write back within a week, tell Hikaku I’m really sorry that I left Izuna to his care._ ”

Hashirama received Izuna’s report by the time he was finishing his work for the day. Mito is sitting on the sofa cushion, picking him up so they could go out for a date right away. He pouts when Nara bring it up to him, the Uchiha said it was emergency and they need to deal with it right away. The first page consisted of unavoidable problem in which a group of Uzumaki will have to stay in Konoha as ambassador, Mito nor Nadeshiko do not count because they’re not going to work on the market project.

They would need to clear a land in the northern east for the Uzumaki ambassadors to build their new home. He also needs to talk with the other clan heads regarding their opinion on this. The second page was sealed with a simple privacy seal, it’s something personal and have nothing to do with their job. Nara took the first page along with other documents and left, offered the two a quick goodnight.

The brunette glances briefly at his wife, wondering if she would like to read it first. But Mito only tilted her head and flashed him a sweet smile. Hashirama unsealed the page and read it slowly.

“I blame all misfortune I had on you,” it said in the beginning, “fuck you and your brother. Also, nii-san and your cousin and your wife. I refuse to suffer alone, so I hope your wife is with you when you’re reading this letter.” He imagined Izuna’s angry pout when he writes the letters.

“I’ve been here for almost two weeks and all seems fine, your brother is always busy all day and nii-san were busy following him like a baby duck. I’m not sure about their relationship because I hardly see them converse with each other. But this morning! I fucking hate nii-san!

I found him pants down with his fucking dick in your brother’s fucking mouth! I hate all of you! I hope you all rot in hell! I’m done with all of you!”

The rest of the letter is compilation of creative curse words, but Hashirama blanked out at the words Madara’s dick and Tobirama’s mouth in the same sentence. Mito took the letter from him and chuckled as she read it herself, “I see Madara work fast.” The brunette let out an angry low whine, his eyes unseeing and his brain is blown apart. He put on his Hokage haori and reaches for the door.

Mito’s quickly step in between, blocking the door with her smaller frame. She put her hands on his chest, “Hashirama, calm down!” He shook his head but gently put his hands around his wife’s narrow waists. “Breath, husband. Tobirama is an adult, he knows what—who he was doing.”

Hashirama squinted his eyes and smiles lightly, “this is not the right time to make a joke, Mito.”

The red head tilted her head to the side, watching her husband with mirth in her smiles, “hmm, really? It seems appropriate to me; you’re taking the role of Tobirama’s guardian too serious. It’s fine to help him out when he’s in trouble or hurt, but it’s not our place to meddle in a relationship, don’t you think?”

“We don’t know if that was part of the relationship, or just one-time—”

She put a finger on his lips to shush him, “I put my trust on our brother, do you, husband? Do you not trust Madara even though we were the one to send him to our brother?”

He frowns at her words, he didn’t doubt Madara’s love for his brother that night. He shouldn’t now. Besides, Izuna is there, he would have put a stop to it if Madara is hurting Tobirama or the other way around. Still, his big brother instinct is telling him to gut his friend for defiling his baby brother.

“But Mito, I don’t want him doing such dirty thing to my baby brother! I just need to punch him quickly; I’ll be back before anyone know!”

Mito laughed warmly at him, amused at his torn expression. She gently caresses his forearm, “no, you’re not going anywhere. The village and I need you here. I’m sure you won’t leave me alone to handle this, right husband?”

Hashirama jutted out his lower lip, “of course not! But I’ll be back real quick, if Nara and Hikaku are not enough, I’ll ask Touka and Cousin Rou!”

His wife rolled her eyes and huffed, “they are great, but not qualified for this matter. It has to be you and no one else.”

The brunette tilted his head, “I have a feeling we’re not talking about the village anymore?”

Mito laughed softly, “indeed we are not.” She took his right hand and put it over her abdomen with caution, smiling up to him as she watches his face brighten up with understanding.

“Mito, you are—I am—we are?!” he gasped out, wide eyes searching for answer in his wife’s face. His darling wife nodded and her smile blooms. Hashirama squealed loudly, pulling his wife into deep embrace, she placed her head on the arch of his neck. Mito bit down a laugh when he starts to tremble in her arms, the brunette didn’t bother to hide his ugly face as he cries loudly for the whole village to hear. The red head shook her head in fondness as she helps Hashirama clean off the snots and tears running down his face.

* * *

Mito send her letter the next morning, Hashirama was going to send one for Tobirama, but his wife explained that Ashina-sama would sulks if he is not the first to know about his dearest granddaughter’s pregnancy. In the end they sent the announcement letter to Ashina-sama and relied him to pass the news to Tobirama and the Uchiha. The older Senju expected congratulatory letters from his brother and the two Uchiha, yet none come forward, he sulks around the office and house. The next evening, they found out the reason in a shocking manner.

Hashirama finished his works early, there was a summer festival scheduled for the evening. A simple festival to allow everyone in the village to mingle and get to know each other better, for the clans put aside their ego and learn of each other’s customs and such. It was Izuna’s idea, and it’s a good one. Touka and a few cousins of his are set to patrol duty, a show of good will from the Hokage, and without Madara here, no Uchiha had managed to persuade him to put them in patrol duty.

Hikaku is doing good job with the clan duty, but he’s lost when it comes to duty to the village as a clan head, not as a shinobi. The brunette locked up his office and checks the other offices as he passed by. He told the remaining officers to finish up early and enjoy the festival. As he starts leaving the tower, children come running, climbing, and pulling at him.

“Hokage-sama! When is Tobirama-sensei coming back?”

“Hokage-sama, do you know if Tobirama-sensei will join the festival?”

“Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama, is it true Tobirama-sensei eloped?”

Hashirama shrieked in ugly high pitch tone at the unexpected question, “you are ten years too early to learn that word!” The children continue to bombard him with questions, and the brunette tried his best to answer. He is not as good as Tobirama when it comes to curious children, but he loves children as much as his brother does. His children are in good hand, with the genius Senju as their uncle and dependable aunt Touka, although he is a little bit worried that she will teach them how to torture him in sleep.

He continues forward, checking on the festival preparations with children following in tow, they’re so cute like baby ducks! Mito is there, talking with someone from Uchiha, and Hashirama flashed up to her. The Uchiha gave him polite bow and excused himself, refused to get caught between the famous Konoha’s lovebirds.

“Mito! How are you feeling? Should you be walking around? Do you—”

The red head put a finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up. “Husband, I have told you many times, I am pregnant not crippled,” she shook her head in exasperation. Of course Hashirama understand, but he couldn’t help the anxiety and worries bubbling inside him especially in times like this where the village solely depends on him. He wishes either Madara or Tobirama would come back right now, even Izuna would be fine.

“Hokage-sama!” all attention turns toward Rou, his cousin who is supposed to be on his duty patrol, jumping down the roof and landed in front of him.

“Rou!” he smiled as he greets his cousin with open arms. The other shook his head and taps his jaw with his index finger, a code used when the Senju were still fighting in a war against the Uchiha. Hashirama nodded and gently dispersed the children away, they’re too young to be involved with the external conflicts. Rou waits until the last children say his goodbye before reporting in.

“Chief found something, it’s urgent but they’re not threats.”

Hashirama frowns, even if they’re not threats, Touka never allow foreigner into the village perimeter without further inspection and permission from either Hashirama or Tobirama. “Who is intercepting them?”

Rou shook his head, “Chief said it’s not necessary, they will arrive in a few minutes. She sends me to get you and honorable Lady ready and pretty, her words.”

Hashirama turns toward Mito who nodded back to him, and they silently follow behind Rou. They passed by several working villagers and shinobis, who gave them polite greetings or bows. As they reached the village’s gate, the brunette feels the forest around them start waving around and he frowns deeper. The forest rarely reacts since he sealed the village’s foundations firmly in the ground, whoever coming this way must be connected to his mokuton somehow.

Touka appeared from within the forest with a giant grin, her naginata resting comfortably on her back. “Hokage-sama, honorable Lady” she gives them slight bow out of formality, Hashirama’s brows flew past his hairline in shock but the other Senju only continue to grin.

“May I present you,” she nodded to the forest and the older Senju squints his eyes, trying to see past the brown and green. He heard a small gasp from his wife, standing behind him, and he tried harder to see. Flash of white enter his view and Hashirama’s eyes tears up.

“Tobirama!” he run straight to his brother and jumped up to hug him when near enough. They both fell down to the ground with Tobirama on his back holding onto Hashirama on top of him. “Otouto!” the older cries and tighten his grips.

“Anija, get off” his brother said, but the younger is too tired to push off the older. “A little help here?” he heard Tobirama said. A second later he was picked up by his collar and come face to face with his best friend.

“Madara!” he flails around, trying to get free and latch on his best friend. The Uchiha let him go with eye rolls and surrender himself to the famous bone-breaking hug. His friend returns the hug and Hashirama allow the tears to finally fall from his eyes. “I miss you two, so much.”

“You better be, you overgrown tree,” Madara said teasingly, behind them he heard Mito’s soft sobs and Tobirama’s small whispered comforting words for her. Touka scoffed and punches the white haired’s back strongly.

“Calm down, it’s just pregnancy hormones,” she said, his brother sighed in relief and gave Mito an awkward but loving hug, Touka joined in just to embarrass the younger Senju. Hashirama smiles at the sight, but then he remembered Izuna’s letters and turned back to Madara.

“My friend,” he called dangerously sweet, “I understand you must be tired from your travel, but would you do me a favor? I am in urgent need of doing an ass kicking, preferable yours and only yours.” The brunette forced down a grin as Madara’s face lost its colors and the Uchiha spluttered, distancing himself slowly from the Hokage.

He heard Tobirama snickered, “told you we should have killed Izuna.” Touka wheezed and Rou just sighed before flashing away, back to his patrol duty and away from the psychos. Madara tilted his head to get better view of the audiences behind Hashirama and glares at the younger Senju. “I warned you, your brother will definitely tell anija what he saw,” his baby brother said with mirth behind his words.

“Madara, focus on me,” Hashirama said, his anger from two days ago comes back in full force. He watches as the Uchiha snapped back to him, black eyes wide and wild with fear. Not at Hashirama, the God of Shinobi but at Hashirama, the older brother of Senju Tobirama.

“Wait, Hashirama listen—” he didn’t wait as he clenched his fist, chakra collected on his arm and Hashirama swing his hand.

* * *

They are sitting around the dining table; Hashirama serenely drinking his tea while Mito talks with Tobirama, Madara groaned out every few minutes as the ice pack becomes colder and colder against his swollen and throbbing purple cheek.

“I realized anija would be overwhelmed with your pregnancy and handling the village alone, so I rushed back here. With Ashina-sama’s permission, naturally. Izuna offered to take over my job, since he had finished his mission a few days ago,” the younger Senju explained. Madara grunted and Hashirama cracked an eyebrow at his bestfriend.

“You were pacing anxiously in your tent since Ashina announced it,” his brother glared at Madara, embarrassed that the Uchiha just let out his secret.

“Anija is good with children, but not with babies. I worry that he will leave everything about baby care to aneja,” Tobirama huffed as he defended himself. Hashirama hums into his tea, uncaring that his brother just bad mouth him.

“It’s been, what, five weeks at most. The baby won’t come out for another eight months.” Madara said teasingly through his swollen cheek and bloodied lips.

Tobirama flushed and pouts, definitely a pout, “oh, shut up.” Mito giggles at their interaction and his brother’s face reddens more. The red head pulls the younger’s hand into her own and breathed out in relief. Hashirama noticed his best friend glanced away from the show of intimacy.

“Thank you, for coming back. The village was doing fine, but I’m afraid your brother and I are not. We miss you badly, brother,” Mito said with a tone of sadness, and Tobirama frowns.

“I miss you too, aneja,” the younger said with a fondness reserved only for Mito. Tears starts to pool in his eyes again, but the brunette rubs them away. He coughed into his palm, kicked the Uchiha’s shin when his friend insisted on ignoring him. Madara rolled his eyes but turned to look at him, glaring at him as he coddles his swollen cheek.

“Tobirama, answer me this,” his brother straightens his back and focused on him, but the younger allow Mito to keep hold of his hands. “What is your relationship with Madara?”

The younger Senju and the older Uchiha shares a glance, they have to discuss it at one point anyway. And Hashirama need to know if Madara is going to hurt his brother again, if he needs to kill his best friend first. When his brother bit his lower lip, unable to answer, he sighed.

“Tobirama, do you remember what you said? You had enough of waiting and letting Madara walks over your feeling. You decided to stop chasing after him and giving up the idea of being in a relationship with him. So what was it that Izuna-kun saw?”

Tobirama sighed and frowns, “I remember, of course. But anija, when Madara blow away the typhoons and demanded to see me, I remembered why I fell for him in the first place.” His brother turned to face the Uchiha, his lips tugged up to a slight smile full of emotions. Hashirama tried no to smile when his friend returns the sweet gesture at his baby brother.

“This idiot fought against the strongest Uzumaki warriors, while dying from chakra deprivation. When I stopped him, the first thing he said was ‘elope with me’, Ashina-sama really thought he was a personating enemy shinobi.” His brother chuckled at the memory, and Madara blushed at the reminder of his peak stupidity.

The Uchiha snapped out of it as he remembers the beginning and he gritted his teeth, finger pointed at the married couple, “don’t think I have forgotten that you Senjus tricked me! Especially you, Hashirama!” The brunette shrugged and stares at his empty cup of tea innocently, while Mito hid her smile with her sleeves.

“At least you got your dick sucked by my brother,” he grumbles out bitterly and Tobirama rolled his eyes. “And I got to punch your cheek, so we’re even, I guess.” Then he focused on the sulking Uchiha, “what about you, Madara? You want to elope with my brother, leaving behind the village and your brother?”

The Uchiha flushed again and slammed the ice pack onto the table, “I thought Tobirama was getting married! That’s the only way I could think of! No, don’t you laugh again!” The raven growled when his brother laughed, enjoying the porcupine head’s embarrassment.

“That was sweet of you, but never do that again. If I was less sensor than I am, I would have beheaded you right there and then, Madara,” his brother warned the Uchiha, but his tone is light and teasing.

“Did you two talk through it?” Hashirama asked curiously.

Tobirama turned to him and tilted his head to the side, “we did, we had time to talk and much more.” Hashirama jutted out his lower lip as he remembers the younger Uchiha’s letter.

“But Izuna-kun said you two barely speak at all?”

Madara scoffed, “yeah, we were putting up a show, I don’t know if he was involved in your trick or not.”

The white-haired grins as he remembers, “he was confused yet afraid to ask us directly. We didn’t tell anyone in Uzushio as well.”

“But that lavender woman knows something, she had this particular smile your wife made when she is keeping a secret or something,” Madara said to the brunette, and Hashirama blinked at his wife.

“Nadeshiko-san is the strongest sensor in Uzushio, she would sense you coming into my room every night,” right, he doesn’t need to know that. Accepting his brother’s romance with his best friend is easy, hearing details of their intimacy is another thing.

“No, Tobirama, don’t say that,” his brother blinked at him in confusion, so he explained, “I don’t want to hear anything about your bedroom activity with Madara. If you don’t want me to maim him every times I see him, please refrain from talking about it within my hearing.”

His brother snorted but nodded, “yes, anija.” Hashirama noted the small grin Madara tried to hide using the ice pack, he knows that evil grin, his best friend just gained another way to bully him for sure. Perhaps he should go with his first plan of ass-kicking, another day when Tobirama is too busy to stop him.

The older Senju stood and walk towards his brother, the younger stood as well, sensing his brother’s intention. Hashirama pulled him into a gentle loving hug, relishing in the way his brother relaxed in his embrace. “I will support you with everything I have, as long as you’re happy and unhurt. I will hunt anyone who dares to come between you two, and I will kill Madara if you want me to, Tobirama.”

His brother slightly pushed away so they’re facing each other, “thank you, anija. For letting Madara go that night, for always being there for me.” Hashirama frowns at the last, because he wasn’t, because he had hurt his brother by ignoring him and neglecting him. But Tobirama smiles as he caresses the older’s cheek, “let the past be history. But do not let the history take over you.”

He is crying again but there are only his lovely wife, his best friend, and his dearest brother to witness this moment of weakness. From outside the windows, the sky turns bright with light and colors, the sound of fireworks is deafening but he couldn’t hear them at all. Not even the squeals of joy from the villagers as more colors bloomed on the night sky. Hashirama gripped his brother’s back tightly and all he could hear is his brother’s heartbeats.

“I forgive you, anija.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, for all of your kind comments, kudo and marks. I might write a compilation of other's pov later, no promise xD See you on next story!


End file.
